Amethyst Chaos: Donkey Kong 64 Control
by KhaosOmega
Summary: K. Rool's at it again, having nabbed the Golden Bananas and kidnapped most of the Kongs. But Control is on to the plan, and has sent the Delta Kong 5 to aid DK. A speed run of sorts in Donkey Kong 64. Rated M; was originally T. Intimate activity and concepts seen.
1. Chapter 1: Delta Emergence

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only things i own are the Delta Kong 5 characters; everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 1: Delta Emergence**

It started out as a normal day on Donkey Kong Isle. Parrots flying around, seals swimming, and other general happenings.

What nobody couldn't have anticipated was the appearance of a new machine controlled by the usual suspect.

Said machine was a massive, mechanical Crocodile Isle with King K. Rool at the helm. Equipped to the machine was his newest weapon, the Blast-O-Matic.

Fortunately for Donkey Kong Isle, the Kremling crew's incompetence led to the island crashing into a rock. Backing up slowly, the mechanical island stopped into position facing Donkey Kong Isle.

"GUARDS!" K. Rool yelled out once the island had stopped. Three guards in particular rushed into the room.

"I want you to do everything in your power to keep Donkey Kong distracted. Steal that hoard of Golden Bananas he treasures so much, and take care of his pathetic friends. This time there can no mistakes."

"Oh, your excellency," one guard began, "I've already taken care of business." As he spoke, four gates came crashing down, each with a Kong behind the bars.

"This time, i hope you're right." K. Rool said. Pushing a button, the screen opened to show Donkey Kong in the middle of doing push-ups. "While you're busy searching for your bananas and friends, i'll be preparing my ultimate surprise."

What K. Rool didn't know was that a human female was behind him, invisible.

"Control, it's Penguin. You gettng this?" the invisible dark-blue-haired female said into a ZV-Communicator.

"Affirmative, Penguin. I got the feed. Keep monitoring K. Rool, and sabotage when you can. Control, out."

Turns out there was a floating airship a distance from the islands.

"Control, what should we do about this?" a predominantly-platimun blonde female asked the cloaked Control. "Donkey Kong's probably gonna need some serious help."

"Send in the Delta Kong 5."

In a room near the opposite end of the airship was a room for recreational activities.

"Dang it, Ruby!" a green-haired girl yelled as a redhead won another game of the card game the two, plus three other girls, were playing.

Who were those five girls? One girl had blonde hair, amber eyes, and was in a yellow tube top, golden miniskirt, and neon yellow platform stiletto ankle-strap pumps. Solara Jade Michaels, the leader of the five girls collectively known as the Delta Kong 5. Girl number 2 had red hair with her ponytail pulled through the opening in the back of a red baseball cap. Along with it she wore a red lace strapless bra only barely covered by a worn-open red leather jacket, a shorter-than-normal satin miniskirt, scarlet thigh high stockings, and black Femme-12 platform ballet heels. But the heels weren't her only major link to Rainbow Angel Ava Johnson; she also had Ava's scarlet fringe and matching eyes. The Delta Kong 5's high-flyer, Ruby Saraya Bray. To Ruby's left was a girl with blue hair, azure eyes, and was in a teal shoulder-baring top, jeans, and blue stiletto sandals. Sapphire Kiara Davies, the team's queen of surprises. On Sapphire's left was a girl whose hair was a light purple, along with lilac eyes, and an outfit consisting of an orchid tube top under a worn-open purple leather jacket, plus a purple miniskirt, and lavender very high stiletto ankle-strap peep-toe pumps. She had been christened Lavender Mirei Dykstra, as she couldn't go by the name Amethyst as it would confuse her for her creator. The fifth girl had green hair reaching almost to the ground, worn under a baseball cap she had donned backwards. Her eyes were a bright green, and her outfit consisted of an exotic top akin to that of her namesake from RWBY, plus a green miniskirt and a pair of green extreme platform ankle-strap wedge sandals with padlocked ankle-straps. This was the powerhouse of the Delta Kong 5, Emerald Genevieve Myers.

"Solara, do you think we'll get any missions anytime soon?" Lavender asked.

"I don't know, Lavender, i don't know." Solara answered. That's when the platinum-blonde who had been talking with Control barged in.

"What the heck, Kionna? You should know better than to barge in." Emerald spoke to the now-identified Kionna Madison.

"Control has a mission for the five of you." Kionna told them, slightly out of breath.

"You heard her, girls. Control wants us." Solara said.

"Right. Let's go." Sapphire responded. The five girls then proceeded to the front of the airship, where Control was.

"You called for us, Control?" Solara asked.

"Indeed. I just received word from Penguin, K. Rool's at it again and i'm sending the five of you to aid DK and his buddies. You know your color alignments. Now, move out!"

"ROGER!" the five Delta Kong 5 girls yelled simultaneously before they raced to the exit hatch and leapt out. Activating their ki energy almost immediately, the quintet raced at high speed to Donkey Kong Isle.

Meanwhile, Donkey Kong was in the middle of doing push-ups with his stereo blaring music until one parrot in particular, Squawks, flew into the cabin atop a tree that Donkey Kong cinsidered his house.

"DK! We've got trouble! The Kremlings have nabbed your friends and the Golden Bananas!"

"OH SNAP! Thanks Squawks. But i might need some extra help, 'cause me and the other Kongs might have some potential issues dealing with the Kremlings this time." DK told the parrot.

"You're in luck. Someone named 'Control' caught wind of the plan and sent a quintet of her operatives to help you out." Squawks said. That's when the parrot caught sight of five differently-colored pulses of ki energy. "Oh, this must be them now." DK proceeded to drop to the ground just as the quintet descended themselves.

"So i take it you five are the help 'Control' sent." DK said to the girls.

"We are." the blonde said. "Together the five of us are known as the Delta Kong 5. You can call me Solara. My teammates are Ruby, the redhead; Sapphire, the blue-haired girl; Lavender, the girl in purple; and Emerald, the green-eyed one. Control selected the five of us as each of us can link to a member of your group. At the moment, i'm the only one who has her link active right now."

"I take it the others' links are my missing buddies." DK guessed.

"That would be correct." Sapphire confirmed.

"Let's see if Cranky can help us out." Emerald spoke up. Everyone else nodded, and with that the party of six took off to Cranky's Lab.

"Well, if it isn't DK. Your Golden Bananas have disappeared, eh?"

"Stupid Kremlings did it, along with my buddies' disappearance." DK said to the older primate.

"Oh, good, you already know who did it. I just so happen to have a bunch of potions ready for you and your friends to use, but you have to complete my training barrels before i can give you any. But who're the girls you're with?"

"We, Cranky, are collectively known as the Delta Kong 5. Each of us have a specific color, specially chosen by 'Control', the person who sent us to help DK, for partaking in this very quest. I'm the group's leader, Solara." the blonde said, introducing herself to the elderly Cranky Kong.

"You can call me Ruby." the redhead, following her leader's example, added.

"The name's Sapphire." the blue-haired girl followed up.

"Lavender at your service." the purple-haired girl spoke up, continuing her teammates' example.

"And i'm Emerald." the green-haired girl finished.

"Nice to meet the five of you. DK, get going. Those training barrels won't complete themselves."

"On it, Cranky!" DK said before he raced out the door. He returned four minutes later.

"You took your time, DK. Here, the first potion. It's for the Simian Slam technique, and you can have it for free. Best part, it applies to you and all of your missing buddies. If you can collect 15 Banana Medals you can partake in my surprise. Get going, you're not getting another potion right now."

"Sure thing." DK said, before he and the five girls left. A gate was blocking their progress, but DK found a Simian Slam switch with his face on it, and by activating it lowered the interfering gate.

As soon as they were out of the cave, they bumped into Squawks.

"K. Rool's back, DK! His island's nearby. The only opening i found explorable is a cave on an island near K. Rool's."

"Thanks, Squawks. We'll check it out." DK told the parrot, before the six of them embarked on a race to the island in question. Along the way the five girls activated five numbered pads revealed to be Bananaporters.

Once the group entered they found themselves staring at a massive Kritter locked in a cage.

"Hey, can you help me out?" the Kritter spoke. "My name's K. Lumsy, and K. Rool locked me in here for not wanting to help him destroy the island. On top of that, he's taken the keys to my cell and given them to some of his minions. I might be able to help you out if you promise to help me."

"Don't worry, K. Lumsy," Solara spoke up, "we'll help you get out. Control sent us to stop K. Rool's plot anyway, and the more allies we get, the better."

"Omega also said you were our ticket to finding the Golden Bananas in other worlds by opening the way to their portals." Ruby added.

"Okay, which one of you is a Rainbow Angel?" DK asked, somehow correctly assuming who Ruby meant by 'Omega'.

"All five of us." Ruby answered. "Prime created all of us with our color designations set specifically for this quest; her main nickname is why Lavender was named such instead of Amethyst."

"K. Lumsy, we'll help you!" DK said to the massive Kremling. Said Kremling's reaction was to begin a massive sequence of shockwaves by jumping up and down.

About twenty meters to the left of the cave leading to DK's treetop cabin a boulder exploded, leaving the opening to a new cave - and a Golden Banana right in front of it.

"If you can find any of the keys to my cage, please bring them here." K. Lumsy said once he stopped jumping. "Don't tell K. Rool, though."

"Sure thing, K. Lumsy." Solara said. At this the group proceeded to leave. Using the Bananaporter 1 in front of the opening to K. Lumsy's cave to return to the main Donkey Kong Isle, the group then went to the newly-opened cave.

DK grabbed the Golden Banana sitting in front of the entrance before the group entered - to find the mighty B. Locker, the number 001 emblazoned on his teeth, in front of the portal to the first level.

A dense jungle met the group as they appeared out the other side of the portal, DK having shown the Golden Banana to B. Locker in order to gain access.


	2. Chapter 2: Jungle Ruby

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only things i own are the Delta Kong 5 characters; everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 2: Jungle Ruby**

"Welcome to the first level: Jungle Japes." Solara said once the group regained their bearings.

"In order to get to the next level, we need a further four Golden Bananas." Sapphire added. "While Emerald, Lavender, and myself can't get our links' Bananas yet, Solara automatically can and once we get Diddy Kong out of his cliff-top cell, Ruby can start collecting her own."

"I feel like we might need some help rescuing Diddy, though." Lavender spoke up. The sound of a gate opening disrupted their train of thought.

"Hey, where'd Ruby disappear to?" Emerald asked.

"Up here." came the redhead's response. "I just made reaching Diddy's location easier by activating the switch to lower the one gate in our way. Solara, you got the coins?"

"Sure do, Ruby. Also, we'll need normal bananas in order to reach the level's boss. A Banana Medal requires 75 bananas. Everyone got your XQ Banana Magnet Modules active?" Solara asked, getting four nods as a result.

"Banana Magnet Module?" a confused DK asked.

"It's from the XQ Game Collectible Series of the organization's tech. Any bananas detected are automatically teleported into our ZV Storage Modules. The bananas have to be fed to Scoff so his buddy Troff can reach the key to the boss door." Solara explained.

"Also," Ruby added, "each of the levels has 25 Golden Bananas that were hidden by K. Rool's minions, but each of us can only collect five per level. Lavender _might_ be able to get six in the main hub, but we have to rescue her link AND give her one of her abilities before we can undergo the mission for that sixth Banana."

"Right. Let's go!" Emerald yelled, and the group proceeded to trek through the unlocked tunnel, Sapphire activating Bananaporter 1 before they went in.

Right when they reached the other end of the tunnel, a loud cry for help rang down upon them.

"Hey, DK, HELLLP!" Diddy Kong yelled from behind a gate with a Golden Banana on the other side. The cry for help caused Ruby to greatly spike her power level (not that DK could sense anything).

Knowing that they had to save the red-capped monkey, the group raced through a good portion of the level. It was as they reached the lower portion of a two-level cliff that they found an armory of sorts.

The armory turned out to be a store run by DK's friend Funky Kong, who had decked himself out in military wear. Solara paid Funky with three Banana Coins, giving DK the Coconut Shooter. Upon leaving the store, they proceeded to a cannon that propelled them to just in front of Diddy's prison, where DK proceeded to grab the Golden Banana in front of it.

Three coconut switches appeared as soon as DK grabbed the Banana, with the switches acting as locks to Diddy's cell. DK would quickly shoot the three as Ruby and Solara waited in front of where Diddy was being held. As soon as the gate keeping Diddy captive opened, the small monkey climbed onto Ruby's shoulder while Solara grabbed the Golden Banana.

Right as she did, the gates which had the coconut switches behind Diddy's cell lowered.

"Ruby," Solara began, "take Diddy to Funky's first so he can get his weapon. I'll take DK to Cranky's, through the middle coconut tunnel. Once you get Diddy's popguns, bring him to Bananaporter 4 and use it; the other end is right in front of Cranky's. The rest of you, stand around and wait for Ruby and myself to return, since you haven't joined up with your links yet."

"Good point." Lavender said. At this point, Ruby and Solara left, Ruby bringing Diddy with her to Funky's while Solara took DK along to Cranky's. Along the way, Solara activated the Bananaporter 4 pads, making it easier for Ruby and Diddy to get to Cranky's. From Cranky, DK gained his Pad move 'Baboon Blast' while Diddy picked up the 'Chimpy Charge' field move, each for three Coins.

Behind Cranky's Lab was a closed gate with a coconut switch over it, the cave behind it holding a crate that DK entered, transforming into Rambi. DK, as Rambi, proceeded to obliterate four huts, each with a green Kong Switch under it; the only Kong whose face wasn't on one of the switches was Chunky, whose switch was under a boulder in a different cave that Rambi broke the blocking wall to access. While DK, back in his normal Kong form, and Solara returned to the Lab's area, Ruby and Diddy took Bananaporter 4 and then Bananaporter 2.

"Lavender, activate the Bananaporter 3 pad near you. Emerald, go activate the Bananaporter 3 pad over by the collapsible ground with a boulder on top. Solara, when DK activates his switch, take him out towards Lavender's direction and use that Bananaporter 3; the first Kasplat in the cave next to Emerald's Bananaporter 3 is holding one of DK's Blast-O-Matic blueprints. DK's Golden Banana Kong Switch is the only one not on a time limit." Ruby said into her Delta Communicator.

"Ruby, i understand your reasoning for Solara's part in this maneuver, but why do you want me to activate that particular Bananaporter 3?" Emerald asked.

"It's to familiarize you with that boulder, 'cause it has one Golden Banana inside it and two more are under the collapsible ground beneath said boulder. One of those two is in the form of your Jungle Japes Kasplat. Trouble is, we need fifteen Golden Bananas, Sapphire's link, and his field move before you can get the three Golden Bananas in the area."

"Fifteen?" Sapphire asked.

"The number of Golden Bananas we need to get past B. Locker to enter Frantic Factory, the level where Emerald's link Chunky's being held. But we need one more Golden Banana and the first of K. Lumsy's keys to enter Angry Aztec, as Lanky Kong - the Kong we need to save Chunky - and Tiny are being held in there."

"Wait, one more?" Solara asked.

"I just grabbed Diddy's first Golden Banana of the level." Ruby stated as she grabbed said Golden Banana next to Funky's. "That's four overall, three this level, and one for Diddy. Also, Solara's gunning for DK's third and fourth Bananas; there's a Baboon Blast pad on a ledge across from a tree that a group of vines above the area with three of Emerald's Golden Bananas that'll lead her to the fifth."

"Kasplat down!" Solara spoke up. "Got the blueprint. Goin' back for the Golden Banana between the Bananaporter 1 and 2 pads."

"I had to use the Bananaporter 2 pad after using the Bananaporter 4 to get Diddy's Kong Switch Golden Banana." Ruby noted.

"Huh. Know where your other Golden Bananas are?" Lavender asked Ruby.

"I can get three for sure in an area between Snide's HQ - that's where we turn in the blueprints for Golden Bananas along with extra time to shut down the Blast-O-Matic once we reach Hideout Helm - and Diddy's cell. One i'll get first trip through by revealing its position atop the area in question, before going back to get the second in a minecart minigame that'll exit near the Kasplat holding a Diddy blueprint for the third."

"That's only four Golden Bananas, though." Sapphire noted.

"I know; the fifth is in the cave with the Scoff 'n' Troff Portal closest to the Hub Portal. That same cave has two locked mini-caves with Bonus Barrels, one each for Lanky and Tiny, in it."

"Dang, Ruby, you seem to think of everything." Lavender said.

"I MIGHT have beaten Donkey Kong 64 with everything acquired." a blushing Ruby stated. "It all started when Delta 3 challenged me to the game's multiplayer."

"Shantae started it?" Emerald asked.

"She got the idea after watching the leader of ZJ353B's team in RTQ Remnant challenging me to a different Nintendo 64 game's multiplayer."

"Miss Rose got the idea from ZJ414E doing just that to me. The game she challenged me to was Banjo-Tooie, having gotten the idea from ZJ136A whose link had challenged ZJ112H's to the Xbox Live Arcade version for a Versus episode."

"Well, Adrionna does share Michael's love for the Banjo-Kazooie series." Lavender said.

"Banana four acquired!" Solara suddenly yelled out. "Going for the Kong Pad now to get the last one. Ruby, when i get that Banana, meet up with me at Bananaporter 2; we'll warp up so you can get the three Golden Bananas you're after while i'll turn in the blueprint for my final one."

"Sure thing, Solara." Ruby responded.

BOOM!

"That'd be Solara and DK activating the pad move." Emerald stated. "When she gets back down she'll most likely have the Golden Banana, so you better stand by the Bananaporter Ruby; if another boom goes off we'll know she missed it."

"Sure thing." Ruby said as she took a position next to said Bananaporter. Solara soon contacted her.

"Ruby, I GOT THE BANANA!"

"Did you miss anything else?"

"Nope, got everything. You know i'm too smart to miss something the first time through if i can get it that time."

"Of course, considering that's the XQ way of thinking. I'm next to the Bananaporter now."

"Excellent. On my way now." It only took Solara a minute before she got to Ruby's position, and then the duo took the Bananaporter. Once they appeared out of it on the other end near the very top of the cliff Solara took off toward Snide's HQ while Ruby took Diddy into an alcove right next to the Bananaporter. The instant Solara entered Snide's HQ was when the Golden Banana appeared atop the giant tree. Ruby immediately raced for it, grabbing it just as Solara left Snide's.

"Girls, i've got all five of my Golden Bananas and Ruby's going for her second. I've also got all of my regular bananas for the level."

"Correction, Solara, i just got number 2 and i'm now gunning for three and four." Ruby spoke up on the communicator.

"So we have eight total right now." Lavender stated.

"I'm gunning for nine now; Diddy and i just reached the entrance to the minecart event." Ruby said. Two minutes later she and Diddy emerged near the Bananaporter 3 Lavender had activated.

"Got number nine, and we're targeting the Kasplat now for number ten. Okay, scratch that, Kasplat's down and the blueprint's in our possession. Racing for Snide's now to convert it into the tenth Golden Banana. The rest of you, wait near the cave in the first tunnel; the Troff 'n' Scoff Portal we intend to take is in that cave."

"Okay." Ten minutes went by before Ruby turned up, with Diddy having his popguns out. He proceeded to shoot two peanut switches to open the gate in the way, allowing him and Ruby to grab their fifth Golden Banana overall and the last of their five for the level. Following that, the group entered the portal, where Solara gave Scoff sixty bananas to enable Troff to reach the key in order to open the boss door. DK's face appeared on it, before the door slowly opened. Solara looked at DK, received a nod from the Kong, and the two entered the door.

* * *

 _Solara's POV_

"Huh, wonder who the boss we have to face will be." i said once DK and i found ourselves in a mysterious cave. All that was currently present, besides myself and my linked Kong, was a TNT Barrel.

All of a sudden it started storming in the arena. That, and a MASSIVE metal wheel rolled in.

' _HOLY FUCK! What IS that thing?!_ ' i thought when i saw it. 'It' turned out to be the boss of the first area, Army Dillo. The metal wheel turned out to be its armored shell, and on each side was a fireball cannon.

Its first fireball, from the left cannon, missed as DK and i dodged to our left. Another left dodge evaded the second, which the right cannon fired. While dodging the third fireball, from the left cannon again, DK and i went different directions; DK continued his leftward dodging while i veered back to the right towards the TNT Barrel.

Army Dillo clearly fell for it, as since DK was closer to the firing right cannon he fired at - and missed - DK. Leaving himself wide open for a TNT Barrel to the face from me when he poked his head out.

Direct hit, causing his shell to short-circuit, electrocuting him in the process. Reacting instantly as he rolled into his ball form, i grabbed DK and then activated my ki for flight, lifting the two of us far enough off the ground for Army Dillo to roll completely under us.

He started firing again as soon as we landed, but now he was firing one fireball from each cannon per go. Except on the fifth go, which was only one from the left cannon. There were ten explosions total, but only one actually hit its mark.

What was that explosion?

TNT Barrel direct hit to Army Dillo's face. Following another electrocution via the resulting short-circuit, Army Dillo entered his ball form again, but i had repeated the maneuver that evaded the prior try by the boss.

This time, neither DK nor myself made any attempt at evading, but his eleven fireballs did no damage to the Kong. I had positioned myself in front of him, with him far enough behind me to not be affected by any of the fireballs.

One of them had triggered a fiery aura around me upon detonation.

All part of my plan, as by pulling on DK's Super Smash Bros. experience i used the aura as a 'Burn' indicator akin to Pokemon, triggering my Poke-Ability Device (which i had set to the 'Guts' Ability).

Smashed him full on with a Facade (boosted by the 'Burn' and the Ability) once he popped out, triggering him to run without a short-circuit. My attack had packed so much power i literally smashed his cannons right off him.

As he fled from the battlefield he dropped something. Closer inspection revealed it to be the first of the keys to K. Lumsy's cage. I proceeded to drop the fiery aura i had manipulated for the final strike - i had used it to emulate the 'Burn' status condition from Pokemon as my degree of immortality made me impervious to any and all damage.

* * *

 _Normal POV_

The instant Solara and DK left the Troff 'n' Scoff portal it disappeared behind them. Solara then revealed she was in possession of the key.

Well, until it and Ruby suddenly disappeared. Emerald looked down, to see a note on the ground that hadn't been there before.

' _Last one to K. Lumsy's cage is a rotten egg._

 _Ruby_

 _P.S.: I'M ALREADY HALFWAY THERE!_ '

"DANG IT, RUBY!" Lavender yelled.

"She's already throught the Hub Portal; Instant Transmission isn't working!" Emerald, two fingers of her right hand on her forehead, exclaimed.

"Oh, she isn't getting away THAT easily!" Solara shouted as she proceeded to trigger the group into chasing the red-themed member.

The instant they left the lobby on the other side of the Hub Portal a shockwave series caught them off-guard.

"Ruby must've unlocked the lock that key was for, and K. Lumsy's triggering the shockwave sequence to open the next level lobby." Sapphire stated.

Sapphire would prove to be correct when the group, rejoined by Ruby, found an opening near the other Bananaporter 2 that ended up leading to the lobby to Angry Aztec, the predicted second level.

B. Locker was in front of the portal again, the number 005 on his teeth this time. Ruby was able to show enough Golden Bananas to get him to move out of the way. Thanks to the fact she had acquired all five of her Golden Bananas from the Jungle Japes level, the redhead didn't need help from Solara to give the group access to the second level.

* * *

Meanwhile, K. Rool was sitting in his usual chair wondering what had happened in the battle.

"That meddlesome monkey should be burnt to a crisp by now." he said to himself. "Where's that armadillo?!"

"I-i-i'm s-sorry, master. The blonde girl was too strong, but i'll get them next time." a shaking Army Dillo said.

"Blonde girl?" K. Rool asked. "YOU IMBECILE! I don't like failure - do you know what happens to failures?" Army Dillo ended up fainting from the glare he received from the Kremling Krew's leader. "I've waited too long for this. Those monkey's aren't foiling my plans this time!" That's when K. Rool's face lit up in realization.

"Control's on to the plan! She must've sent the Delta Kong 5 to assist. Did anyone see any cameras?"

"If there were any cameras whoever was wielding them would most likely be invisible." a guard answered. "Also, we can't sense power levels, but if we could it wouldn't help us; the only people able to sense angelic power levels are those who have them as well."

"All troops, monitor the Blast-O-Matic, check to see if the stealthy intruder has tried any sabotage."

* * *

 **Current Progress**

 **Blueprints: 2/40 (DK 1/8, Diddy 1/8)**

 **Banana Medals: 2/15 (DK 1, Diddy 1)**

 **Boss Keys: 1/8**

 **Golden Bananas: 11/201 (DK 6/40 - 1/5 DK Isle, 5/5 Jungle Japes; Diddy 5/40, all from Jungle Japes)**

 **Arena Crowns: 1/10**

 **Abilities:**

 **Simian Slam level: Normal (green)**

 **Pad moves: 1 (DK's Baboon Blast)**

 **Field moves: 1 (Diddy's Chimpy Charge)**

 **Weapons acquired: 2 (DK's Coconut Shooter and Diddy's Peanut Popguns)**


	3. Chapter 3: Madness in the Desert

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only things i own are the Delta Kong 5 and certain plot elements; everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 3: Madness in the Desert**

Seven figures materialized outside the Hub Portal in the second level, Angry Aztec.

"Hey, Ruby, where's your jacket?" Lavender asked, having noticed that Ruby's upper body was bare except for the lingerie strapless bra she had been wearing under her jacket.

"Angry Aztec is a desert-theme level. I had to take it off so i don't overheat. Besides, since my upper body is very close to bare without the jacket i'm more than prepared for the enviromnent."

"True, but there's one issue." Emerald said.

"What?"

"If what you do have on falls, you'll be flashing someone."

"Ohhhhhh." a blushing Ruby said. "Also, i know that to save Lavender's link there's an underwater section, and i don't want to waterlog my heels."

"Understandable, considering they're the same pair ZJ399A wears." Sapphire said. Solara was on her cellphone, talking to someone.

"HEY, RUBY! Jet's got a way for you to get around the water issue. Warp to him; we'll wait for you to return."

"Sure thing, Solara." Ruby said. In a flash of bright teal light, Ruby vanished. It took thirty minutes (where only the two Kongs were standing, partly due to the other girls of the Delta Kong 5 all wearing heels) before Ruby returned.

"Okay, let's do this!" Ruby (whose strapless lingerie bra had been replaced with a very similar corset) yelled out. With that, the group took off, DK activating the nearby Bananaporter 1.

"Alright, what do we do next?" Lavender asked once they reached the semi-main area.

"Hey, what's that place over there?" Sapphire asked, pointing out a mysterious building.

"Only one way to find out." Solara said, and she proceeded to lead the group of seven into the building.

The building turned out to be a music shop run by DK's girlfriend Candy Kong. Three Banana Bunch Coins each from DK and Diddy gave the two Kongs their instruments; Ruby was able to unlock a variant of her link's since Diddy's instrument was an electric guitar. Both Kongs had also found their health meter had doubled, as Candy gave them an addition to the Kongs' health meter for free. Almost immediately Ruby took Diddy to one of his Music Pads, which enabled him to open a tunnel leading to another part of the level.

Along the way, Emerald activated the other Bananaporter 1 pad in front of it. At the same time, Solara noticed a llama trapped in a cage, who revealed that the key to his freedom was in the clouds.

"Ruby, how the heck am i gonna reach his key?"

"Baboon Blast. Also, i just opened the tunnel leading to where the pad is; Cranky's is en route, and you'll need the Strong Kong potion to be able to get two of your Golden Bananas; your Kasplat has the blueprint for one of them. Said llama will be crucial in freeing Chunky, 'cause he needs to cool a lava pool in order to allow us to reach Lanky."

"On it!" Solara said before she and DK raced through the tunnel; along the way she activated both Bananaporter 3 pads, along with a Bananaporter 2 and a Bananaporter 4. A loud BOOM indicated Solara had activated the ability.

She had gained Strong Kong en route, hence the Bananaporter 3 she activated near Cranky's; before returning (after having freed the llama), she entered the DK Barrel, enabling DK to reach a Bonus Barrel. (Sapphire had activated the other Bananaporter 2, for she had followed Solara into the Llama Temple (where the DK Kong Switch that opened the tunnel leading to said Bonus Barrel was) and engaged her connection with a freed Lanky, while Ruby had followed via Bananaporter 2 as well only to immediately deploy Bananaporter 3 and gain Rocketbarrel Boost, DIddy's Crystal Coconut-fueled Barrel move). Now with thirteen Golden Bananas overall (divided 8 to 5, advantage DK and Solara), Diddy would activate his Barrel move and free a buzzard, activating a challenge through which he and Ruby gained their second Angry Aztec Golden Banana.

Diddy had caused a temple to rise from the depths via his field move, atop of which was the first of them, and had acquired number two in the same stint of his Barrel move. As for DK and the Bonus Barrel, he had activated the other Bananaporter 5 before the one near said Bonus Barrel revealed itself after the Golden Banana was acquired. Once DK had rejoined with Solara, she and Ruby (with Diddy in tow) proceeded to enter their respective parts of the Five-Door Temple.

Both tandems left with their respective Golden Bananas, though the tip of Ruby's (now-gloved) left index finger was smoking (for she had hit Kroc with a Death Beam when he aimed her way). The duo would then deploy Bananaporter 2, at which point Ruby entered a temple near said Bananaporter.

Lavender went with Ruby, for Tiny was being held captive in said temple. As soon as the duo entered, a crystal/cyan mix-colored armor appeared around Ruby. Thanks to the armor, Ruby was able to protect her outfit from the water inbetween the entrance to the temple and where Tiny was being held.

"Got four of my five Golden Bananas and headed to Snide's for the fifth; Kasplat's down and the blueprint is in my possession." Solara said into her communicator.

"Just got my fourth myself, and Lavender has linked up with her Kong." Ruby responded. "Once i get out of this temple i'll zoom to the roof and take out the Kasplat on top. Lavender, Tiny's Kasplat is in the tunnel between the Bananaporter 2 pads. Go on foot, 'cause the Kasplat's en route to Cranky's; from there, use the Bananaporter 3 and collect everything you can in that area."

"Okay!"

"Everyone, i have one of my Golden Bananas." Sapphire spoke up. "It's the one from my door in the Five Door Temple, and Lanky has acquired his weapon."

"Sweet. One of your Golden Bananas is in the same temple Lavender and i are in, and the other three are in the llama temple. Once you've gained it, link up with Lavender and take her to Cranky's for Tiny's Barrel move; you'll need her help to reach your Kasplat, 'cause he's in a tunnel only Tiny can get through."

"There's a Bananaporter pad on the other side of that tunnel, isn't there?"

"Yup!"

"Okay, i'll be right there." It took two minutes for Sapphire to get there, and saw that the door was wide open (as Ruby and Diddy were leaving at that very moment). The Kasplat on the roof stood no chance, for Ruby sucker-punched it from behind, leaving his blueprint behind for Ruby to pick up. She promptly Instant Transmissioned herself and Diddy to Solara's position at Snide's, gaining her last Golden Banana of the level. Lavender, meanwhile, gained her first couple coins while Sapphire gained her second Angry Aztec Golden Banana. The duo would then leave the temple, where Lavender would pull a double Bananaporter maneuver similar to Ruby's move in Jungle Japes. Similar to then, Bananaporter 2 was involved, but this one was a 2 to 3 maneuver instead of the 4 to 2 Ruby performed in chasing her Kong Switch Golden Banana.

"Uhhh, Lavender?" Sapphire asked her purple-themed teammate over the communicator.

"After Ruby pulled the move in reverse chasing a time-limit Golden Banana in Jungle Japes, i thought i'd do it to reach Cranky's faster. I'll warp back once she's got the ability; wait at the Bananaporter 2 closer to the llama temple."

"LAVENDER, YOU IDIOT! Ruby said to walk there 'cause your Kasplat's between the area of Candy's and the lab!"

"FUCK!"

"NOT IN FRONT OF THE KONG, LAVENDER!" Solara yelled through the communicator.

"Lemme guess, Lavender didn't take my advice and went for the reverse of my Jungle Japes maneuver to get to Cranky's." Ruby stated.

"Yeah, she did." Sapphire confirmed.

"Don't worry," a male voice spoke up over the communicator, "I'll make sure she has a reason to listen to one of you next time."

"Omega?!" a pale Lavender asked in a small voice.

"Surprised, ZJ193L? I'll admit, you're the first of your group to make such a mistake. While Ruby's fighting the boss of the level, warp back to the main base and i'll put you through something that'll make you think twice about choosing the fast route over the primary mission."

"Uhhhh, one problem. How the heck will i be able to handle the third level's boss?"

"Mad Jack? Tiny should be able to handle him alone; i've got the damage switch for him supercharged to down him in one shot. Best part, by then she'll have the ability - her field move - she needs to face him successfully."

"Lavender, you just got OWNED!" a random female voice yelled out from behind 'Omega'.

"Thanks for that, ZJ518A."

"Lexi?! Whose side are you on?!" an appalled Lavender shouted.

"You took the Bananaporters without me!" Tiny suddenly yelled over the Delta Link. "Good thing i chose to take out the Kasplat while i had the opportunity." Lavender suddenly fainted.

"SERIOUSLY, LAVENDER?! OF EVERYTHING YOU COULD'VE DONE WHEN NOT LISTENING TO A MISSION OBJECTIVE, YOU LEAVE YOUR KONG BEHIND?!" Emerald screamed over her communicator. She didn't get any response. "Hello? Girls, why isn't Lavender responding?"

"She fainted. Omega, you've got a chance; drop the Shielded Tractor Portal on her!" Ruby excitedly yelled into her communicator. All of a sudden, Tiny's Delta Link had deactivated, indicating Lavender had been portaled out. Fortunately for the lone female Kong, Ruby (whose link was Tiny's older sister's boyfriend, according to the excuse Ruby gave the rest of the remaining Delta Kong 5 members following confirmation of the relationships by Diddy and Tiny) decided to pair with Tiny while Lavender was out.

"Tiny, i'd stay out of the Five Door Temple for now; your tunnel has a Banana Fairy in there, and you'll need a certain item to save her. The item in question is found in a tunnel you need your Barrel move to enter, and it's in the hub world."

"Okay. At least let me grab the rest of my Golden Bananas in this level that i can get this trip."

"That's the plan, Tiny. You'll need your weapon and instrument, though, to be able to get the three in question."

"I understand why i'll need my weapon, as it's my way into the Five Door Temple, but why do i need my instrument?"

"Atop that temple i brought up is a hole you can enter to race a beetle for one of your Golden Bananas, but the only way Squawks can get you up there is by calling him with your instrument on a Music Pad while Mini Monkey is active."

"Oh."

"I'll make the sequence easier for ya." Ruby said, grinning. "Since Funky's and Snide's are on that side, hand in your blueprint first, then buy your shooter from Funky to access the llama temple. Sapphire will meet up with us there, 'cause your Mini Monkey ability will activate a Bananaporter pad to allow Lanky to reach his Kasplat; you have a Golden Banana in the same vicinity, which is why you have to get to that Bananaporter to begin with. Following that, we'll leave Sapphire and Lanky in there 'cause there's two other Golden Bananas for him in that temple while i take us to Candy's as the temple you were held in has a Golden Banana of yours in there, and said temple is on Candy's side of Cranky's tunnel. Once you have that Golden Banana, we'll return to Funky's side of said tunnel so you can race that beetle for the last Golden Banana you can acquire this time through; Kroc may have respawned after i got him with that Death Beam when he aimed my way following me and Diddy acquiring our Five Door Temple Golden Banana, judging by how the enemies we've taken out before have respawned after a while."

"So since that Banana Fairy is in my tunnel and Kroc having potentially respawned after you took him out, you're using this plan to protect me."

"Exactly. Besides, once we free Chunky we have to return to the Five Door Temple anyway for two of his Golden Bananas, one of which is in the form of his Angry Aztec blueprint."

"Lavender told me you've beaten the game with everything collected."

"She's correct. I have beaten the game with everything. Not the only one, either; whenever a game doesn't have a time restriction for the best ending i prefer being thorough over being as fast as possible. Allows me to make sure i actually have EVERYTHING available in the game before going for the final boss."

"I'll chalk that up to you being a Rainbow Angel, according to what my uncle DK told me." Diddy said.

"We do have a certain way of thinking, considering EVERY possibility before choosing the one that's best for the most possible allies that can potentially be affected. It's not just the Rainbow Angels, either; the Main division agents are trained to think the same way."

"What's the closest Troff 'n' Scoff Portal to the level exit?" Diddy asked.

"I'm right next to it; it's right by Candy's." Solara answered instead over the communicator.

"Had to ask; i'll stay by there with Solara and my Uncle DK, since i think this boss is faced by me, while you and Tiny get the remaining Golden Bananas she can get this time through."

"No problems here, Diddy. I'm not goin' anywhere yet. Emerald's with me since we haven't found her link yet, Sapphire's gonna meet up with us once she and Lanky have finished collecting their Golden Bananas of the level, and once Ruby returns with Tiny following her beating that beetle in a race for her fourth THEN we'll enter the portal."

"On my way. Since we're on the llama temple side of Cranky's tunnel i'll warp over with Bananaporter 2 as it'll spawn me fairly close to you." Diddy said. The sound of said Bananaporter activating was the indicator of Diddy warping towards Solara's position. Following that, Ruby and Tiny entered the llama temple alongside Sapphire and Lanky, where Tiny enabled the second Bananaporter pad en route to her Golden Banana in the temple; thanks to this, Lanky was able to warp over and take down his Kasplat for the blueprint that equated to the first of his three in the temple. After both gained said Golden Bananas they took the Bananaporter together, after which Tiny re-linked with Ruby and the duo left the temple. Making use of the overall level's Bananaporter 2, the red-and-purple rag-tag duo went over to Candy's for Tiny's instrument before entering the temple Tiny had been imprisoned in; using her Barrel move, Tiny entered the mini tunnel to go for her Golden Banana while Ruby (having temporarily equipped Tiny's weapon to a cannon now present on her right forearm as her armor had reactivated) returned to where she had originally saved Tiny in order to pop two banana balloons in Tiny's color. Once the duo had left the temple, they made use of Bananaporter 2 again, this time moving over to the temple Ruby and Diddy had obtained their first Golden Banana. One Saxophone Slam (Tiny's instrument move) with Mini Monkey active enabled Squawks, attracted to her position by the sound (Tiny had been on the Music Pad that had appeared upon Diddy grabbing the Golden Banana on top earlier), to lift her to the top where he dropped her into the open hole.

Ruby was waiting for an hour before Tiny finally emerged with the Golden Banana in her possession.

"How many attempts did it take, considering from experience playing the video game that beetle's a tough challenge?" Ruby asked.

"Eleven, as each re-attempt needed three minutes to get back to the top." Tiny answered.

' _Should i tell the others this isn't the beetle's first Golden Banana race-off?_ ' a conflicted Ruby thought. ' _Sapphire especially's gonna flip when i reveal it, as she and her Kong have to face that beetle later on. Ahh, screw it._ '

"If you think that was hard, that's not even his only race challenge."

"WHAT?!" seven voices yelled, six through Ruby's communicator.

"Lanky has to face him later once we reach Crystal Caves."

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS, RUBY?!" Sapphire screamed.

"NOT YOU TOO, SAPPHIRE!" Solara yelled in response.

"I made the same mistake Lavender did when she realized her Bananaporter maneuver had her bypass her Kasplat, didn't i?"

"Yeah."

"Oops."

"Still, i can understand your frustration here, 'cause Tiny took eleven tries to beat that beetle; i feel like Lanky'll need an ability he doesn't yet have to be able to beat him on his attempt."

"He needs his barrel move, but we won't get it until Crystal Caves. Tiny just grabbed her last available Golden Banana this time through; she'll get hers from the Five Door Temple when we return after rescuing Chunky so he can get HIS from that same Temple."

"Banana Fairy?" Solara asked.

"Yup." Ruby answered. Activating Bananaporter 2 for the third time in about ninety minutes, Ruby and Tiny returned to the rest of the group.

"Hey, Ruby, since DK told me Solara absolutely NAILED Army Dillo to end the first fight, i'll wait out here, let you fight the boss solo." Diddy said to his link.

"Since Sapphire and i have enough regular bananas to open the boss door, we'll enter with you to open it, then exit so you can fight the boss solo." Solara informed. " _And besides, i remember you wanting to fight him in just your heels and lingerie; by fighting solo with nobody else in the area. I'll take everyone else to the Hub Portal so after you beat the boss and get the key nobody's near you, giving you ample time to put the miniskirt back on._ " she added via mental communication that only Ruby heard. " _Just in case you don't have anything under the miniskirt._ "

"Well, then, let's get this show on the road!" Sapphire (who knew nothing about Solara's addition to Ruby's solo challenge) excitedly yelled. At this, she, Solara, and Ruby entered the Troff 'n' Scoff Portal; Solara gave Scoff her hundred bananas followed by twenty from Sapphire to open the boss door. Since they planned on having Ruby fight the boss solo, the boss door reflected this by revealing the number ZJ178R under the Rainbow Angel insignia before opening. Solara and Sapphire then entered the portal to leave the area.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Ruby's POV_

"Hey, Scoff, since this door's open and the fact Ruby's invincible through her XQ perfect immortality, if she's planning something regarding the boss fight that'll want her to not be seen in that state by anyone else, let's warp to our Frantic Factory version." i heard Troff say.

"Right behind ya, buddy." Scoff responded, before i felt the duo's power levels vanish. Spawning my right arm's Portable Storage System (i'm a left-handed thrower) over the bicep-length glove on that arm i focused my energy to make most of my current outfit transfer to storage in the XQ Tech Unit.

The only parts to remain were my stockings and heels; other than that i was nude. Best part, it enabled me to show off my newly-pierced nipples. I didn't deactivate the device, though, for then i pulled out a pair of padlocks that i applied to my Femme-12's ankle-straps.

Oddest part was i had no idea Lavender would return in the very same heels, with her own pair's ankle-straps padlocked. Especially with her color theme's version of my Ava Johnson-esque stockings. Grinning to myself, i proceeded to enter the boss door, which closed behind me.

Finding myself on a stone platform i noticed a TNT Barrel, making this arena similar to the one Solara and DK fought Army Dillo in. Buzzing around me was a small dragonfly, who i promptly hit with a miniature ki ball.

This caused Dogadon, the boss, to come up from behind me. Turning around i was met by a furious roar from the boss.

' _Damn, if i needed to pee right now i should've entered wearing panties 'cause i would've used this as an excuse to wet myself._ ' i thought to myself; thanks to the fact i had warped back to the main base temporarily for a restroom break during Tiny's eighth try i showed no reaction to the surprise. Dogadon then started up his wings before firing off five fireballs that i shot out of the air with ki blasts.

Blasted him below the belt with a Fire Blast fueled by a combo of Blaze and a Fire Gem, knocking him into the lava. He quickly emerged, firing ten fireballs that met the same fate as the five from the first wave.

Instead of the second TNT Barrel, i annihilated him with Jasmine Levesque's signature Fusion Attack, the ZJ Final Flash Cannon.

Had the effect module on 'Push' which succeeded in knocking him into the lava again. He re-emerged once more, this time launching fifteen fireballs that i destroyed with ki blasts.

' _Glitch time!_ ' i thought, sadistically smirking. Grabbing the TNT Barrel just as he landed, i flew right at him.

His fist shake hit both me and the barrel simultaneously, dropping a key. Upon exiting the portal, i grinned when it never vanished, indicating my glitch move worked. Re-entering i proceeded to start the fight again, but here the second TNT Barrel was the second hit.

Ended this fight with an absolutely DEVASTATING ZJ Big Bang Kamehameha Infinity Storm that completely vaporized him, leaving the other key behind.

Once i left the portal this time i reversed all but one outfit change before returning to the others. But the reversal combo didn't match the combo it was reversing, for instead of either the strapless lacy lingerie bra or the corset i had been wearing after gaining my Zonova Chill Power Suit through Ava gaining a pure Zonova i opted for my version of my creator's Rune Angel tube top, which i had studded the breasts of.

Not with my namesake gemstone, either, but Prime's own namesake gemstone - the nickname responsible for Lavender being named that instead of amethyst. Over it i added my amethyst-studded Joey Wheeler Duelist Kingdom jacket, which like the original i wore open. Another difference between my version and the original was that the jacket didn't reach my waist, as i had it designed to be as long as Future Trunks' jacket during his first Dragon Ball Z appearances, allowing me to show the top of the golden t-strap thong i had specifically donned with its back part - the part that gave it its t-strap designation - above the top of the blue jeans i had put on over it. Said thong was the tightest one i had, which was the main reason i chose it over the original bra's matching panties that had been under the miniskirt i started in. The only part of my pre-boss outfit change that i didn't undo this sequence was the padlocked ankle straps of my sexy extreme heels, for i had left the padlocks' keys in my room at the Rainbow Angel base in Zelixena.

After entering the mission with my lower body outfit matching Ava Johnson, i was now having it emulating that of Super X Platoon member Ava Baxter, who was limited exclusively to Femme-12 heels and scarlet stockings no matter her outfit; Ava Johnson, whose hair had the scarlet coloration limited to her left fringe compared to the entirely-scarlet-haired Ava Baxter (Ava Johnson was otherwise blonde, hence her pure Zonova acquisition to help me get my own armor in order to avoid waterlogging my sexy Femme-12s), only wore the stockings with a miniskirt short enough to show their full length.

Once we returned to the hub world after exiting the lobby i started to explain my plan. This one i had come up with while using my Portable Storage System and the energy focus skill from before starting the boss fight.

"Right now we'll only take Bananaporter 2 to return to the main array in front. Once we're there i'll take Tiny to get the item explaining why i suggested she not get her Five Door Temple Golden Banana. She'll gain a new technique that'll explain my next two moves once i use Bananaporter 5 to return with her, for i'll enter the tunnel behind the main array for the first before taking you all to the second; there's three of 'em in the hub world but we'll need to access the Fungi Forest lobby before Diddy's Rocketbarrel can reach the third atop the building housing the Angry Aztec lobby. At that, THEN we'll take Bananaporter 1 to open the next levels."

"Levels?" Sapphire asked.

"The second key unlocks TWO levels, Frantic Factory - the level where Chunky's being held - and Gloomy Galleon - where the boss key to open the Fungi Forest lobby is being held."

"Oh." Emerald stated, realization dawning on her face. I proceeded to take Tiny to the island where the item in question, a Banana Fairy Camera, was. She entered using Mini Monkey, and then re-emerged ten minutes later with the camera in her possession. Bananaporter 5 brought the two of us back to the main array - which was RIGHT in front of the cave leading to my first target of the new technique.

I took six minutes to get there, and a backhand with my right hand started the charge. Seven seconds later it was fully charged.

"RAINBOW PULSE!" i yelled out, launching a shockwave that obliterated the dirt pile i was targeting with the technique - the reason i entered this cave in the first place. A mysterious multi-colored coin emerged when the shockwave faded, and i proceeded to grab it.

"Ruby, why the heck do i have five coins when i haven't linked with Chunky yet?" Emerald asked over the communicator.

"Good thing i planned to bring all of you along to the second one, that way, Emerald, you can see why you now have five coins despite an inactive link." i answered. It was a further six minutes before i got back to the others, at which point i started a repeat of our first trip to the Angry Aztec lobby. This time around we stopped just after the tree we had to climb, where the second dirt pile i was targeting was.

"Check this out, everyone." i said before executing a backhand to start the charge again. "Charge full, ready to release. RAINBOW PULSE!" With this, the dirt pile was obliterated leaving a second of the multi-colored coins. "This, people, is a 5-Banana Coin, which gives ALL of us five coins each, even without Emerald's link active."

"Cool, but where did you get the technique?" Sapphire asked.

"Tiny gained it alongside the Banana Fairy Camera, and ANY of us can use either. The camera's why i had Tiny not enter her Five Door Temple puzzle, for a Banana Fairy is in there."

"Oh."

"Now, let's get back to the main Bananaporter array and unlock the next two levels." i said, before we all proceeded back to use Bananaporter 1.

We didn't go in, for i led Lanky around the back to free his first Golden Banana on the other side. It was upon Lanky and i rejoining the others that we entered.

"WHY IS KEY 5 IN?!" Emerald shouted as soon as she saw it.

"I may have fought Dogadon twice in Angry Aztec." i said, blushing profusely.

"Got him with the glitch, eh?" Solara asked.

"Yeah i did. Pulled the same move in the video game."

"DANG, RUBY!" Sapphire exclaimed. At this, we proceeded to unlock the locks that had their keys, opening not only the lobbies we expected, but also Crystal Caves (which i told the others we couldn't enter that level yet, for we needed 65 Golden Bananas and we only had 32 now for i had helped Tiny gain her first while at the Banana Fairy Island).

Upon leaving, we took Bananaporter 1 to return to the main array.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Current Progress**

 **Blueprints: 6/40 (DK 2/8, Diddy 2/8, Lanky 1/8, Tiny 1/8)**

 **Banana Medals: 6/15 (DK 2, Diddy 2, Lanky 1, Tiny 1)**

 **Boss Keys: 3/8 (Ruby pulled the Dogadon glitch to gain number 5 early)**

 **Golden Bananas: 32/201 (Kong Isle 1-0-1-1, Jungle Japes 5-5-0-0, Angry Aztec 5-5-5-4)**

 **Arena Crowns: 2/10**

 **Abilities**

 **Simian Slam Level: Normal (green)**

 **Pad Moves: 1 (DK's Baboon Blast)**

 **FIeld Moves: 2 (Diddy's Chimpy Charge and Lanky's Orangstand)**

 **Barrel Moves: 3 (Strong Kong, Rocketbarrel Boost, and Mini Monkey)**

 **Weapons acquired: 4 (all but Chunky's, for obvious reasons)**

 **Instruments acquired: 4 (again, all but obviously Chunky's)**


	4. Chapter 4: Ruby's Rainbow Gambit

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only things i own are the Delta Kong 5 characters and certain plot elements; everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Note: Since the group has 32 Golden Bananas and they only need 30 to enter Gloomy Galleon, Ruby has the group bypass Frantic Factory for now. Tiny sticks alongside her sister's boyfriend and Ruby due to her own link Lavender being temporarily out of commission following her error the previous chapter despite her return occurring in her POV. Since Lanky is the Kong to face Gloomy Galleon's boss the group will grab all of the currently-available Golden Bananas, which would give them a total at this point of 51 - one more than the 50 required to enter Fungi Forest, whose lobby is unlocked with the key Puftoss guards.**

 **Once Fungi Forest can be entered only Ruby and Diddy will enter this first time through; the red-themed member of the Delta Kong 5 sends Solara, Sapphire, and Emerald to Frantic Factory to save Chunky. Solara's only there for one of her link's Golden Bananas that's in the third level's lobby and assistance in satisfying the 15 Golden Banana requirement from B. Locker to enter, for Sapphire and Emerald only have a combined 10 - all obviously held by Sapphire since this IS the first entry into Frantic Factory. During this sequence Tiny joins up with Solara in Frantic Factory's lobby, for once Emerald and Chunky have activated their link the Kong's field move is needed to open a crate containing Tiny's hub world Kasplat and a Banana Fairy - Ruby's plan is for Chunky to Primate Punch said crate, then fall back to get a photo of the Banana Fairy while Tiny takes on the Kasplat. From there, the group heads to the Angry Aztec lobby, where Sapphire and Emerald enter to give Chunky his weapon and instrument (both obviously the only ones not yet obtained); while there Chunky can score two of his five Angry Aztec Golden Bananas. Upon returning back to the hub world, Chunky uses his strength to lift boulders off two Music pads; one for himself to gain a Golden Banana, and one for Lanky to reveal the Diddy Barrel at which point Diddy joins to assist Tiny in getting her second of five Golden Bananas from the hub world while Ruby takes out the last hub world dirt pile with the shockwave skill (one reason the Diddy Barrel was needed). At this point, Diddy and Ruby return to the Diddy Barrel to allow the red-collecting Kong to grab his first two Golden Bananas of DK Isle (the group has not reached the DK Isle Snide's HQ yet, where number three sits, and the other two are in later level lobbies), at which point Diddy pairs with his uncle and Solara again while they wait at the main Bananaporter array. Emerald and Chunky follow so Chunky can gain his second about twenty meters to the right of the array, then they join up with Sapphire and Lanky to aid the blue-themed duo in gaining their second (and for now their last, for two are in the same later level lobbies as Diddy's remaining two - DK and Solara bring Diddy and Tiny to the hub world Snide's HQ for their respective third Golden Bananas - and one in K. Lumsy's prison requires Lanky's Barrel move) by way of Chunky destroying a second trombone pad-covering boulder, this one located in the Jungle Japes lobby.**

 **It is once this happens that Lavender is informed by Ruby that she can use her ki for flight, allowing the purple-haired girl to get back into the action. The group (sans Ruby, who has returned to the Rainbow Angel base once Diddy finished his Rocketbarrel activity in the hub world) then enters Frantic Factory for real, Diddy sticking alongside Solara and his uncle DK due to Ruby's absence.**

 **All of this is part of a large scheme planned by Ruby, who uses the available break once Diddy has finished with what his Rocketbarrel Boost was needed for to have some intimate time with Jet back at the Rainbow Angel base. The scheme's title?**

 **Ruby's Rainbow Gambit.**

 **Chapter 4: Ruby's Rainbow Gambit**

 _Lavender's POV_

' _OH MY GOD, SO MUCH PAIN!_ ' i mentally screamed to myself as i left the portal to return to the mission. Managed to come down on top of a Bananaporter pad (the number 4) in front of an open door i assumed led to Frantic Factory's lobby, which i tagged with my left foot before managing to grab hold of a rung of a ladder leading up to said door to keep from falling. Admittedly the way i would've fallen it would've been on my face and not on my excruciatingly sore (yet strangely not broken) ass, but that rung happened to be there for me to keep myself standing.

I remember fainting in front of the Angry Aztec Cranky's, but for some bizarre reason when i woke up i was back in the Rainbow Angel base. Man, did Jet do a number on my ass when i recovered; worst part, it was still virgin before Jet went bonkers on it. No idea how he gained THAT mode, though for some reason i believed it had something to do with that RSX former Team Rocket agent who spent seventeen years in the 318 System before a shield Jet unknowingly activated prior to her going there had her get transferred to the base.

Little did i know how right i was about it.

Trying as good as i could to catch my breath, i decided to look at my new outfit. The tube top i was originally wearing had been replaced with a spaghetti-strap midriff-baring crop top, a miniskirt only JUST long enough to hide my otherwise-bare ass replaced my original mini and a pair of panties i had worn under it, i was no longer wearing my Mai Valentine jacket to reveal a pair of orchid latex bicep-length gloves, and my shoes were also different. Originally i was without hosiery in a pair of ankle-strap peep-toe pumps with the lowest possible instep to be designated 'extreme' with my shoe size; now i had the same heels Ruby was wearing with padlocks on the ankle straps and a purple version of the stockings Ruby wore with her own Femme-12s.

"Hey, my Delta Link's reactivated." i heard Tiny's voice say. "But where is she?" I was hoping nobody would realize i was here, trying to recover from the excruciating pain i was suffering from, but the sound of the nearby Bananaporter made me pale considerably.

And of everyone it could've been, it HAD to be Ruby.

But i noticed her outfit was different than before, for she was in an amethyst-studded version of my creator's Rune Angel top under a worn-open jacket, also studded with amethysts, that looked like a cross between the Duelist Kingdom jacket Joey Wheeler wore and Future Trunks' first Capsule Corp. jacket. The exposed skin between the bottom of the jacket and the top of a pair of jeans was where i could see the back of a t-strap thong that had been pulled into that position.

She still had the same stockings and Femme-12s from before despite the jeans hiding the majority of the stockings (she had aparantly switched which Ava her lower body outfit was emulating, for Ava Baxter of the Super X Platoon had to wear scarlet stockings and Femme-12 heels no matter her lower body outfit while Ava Johnson only pairs the stockings with a miniskirt short enough to show the stockings' full length), but like me her heels' ankle-straps were padlocked.

"GIRLS, I'VE FOUND WHY THE BANANAPORTER WORKS! IT'S LAVENDER; SHE'S BACK!" Ruby yelled into her communicator. Another pulse of Bananaporter activity and everyone else was at my position.

"You okay, Lavender?" Sapphire asked me, noticing the fact i was breathing really heavy. DK and the other Kongs proceeded to use Bananaporter 4 to return to the main array after a look from Ruby.

"Try having your anal virginity violently taken by someone using Kovelioss mode and THEN ask me that." i snapped.

"Jet used the mode he gained in a triple penetration on Domino alongside a strap-on-wearing Marissa handling the anal attack and a random Femme-3010-wearing male who turned out to be the new form of her oral Kovelioss Elite from her stint in the 318 System on your ass, didn't he?" Ruby asked, somehow not having flinched from my snappy reaction.

"YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS, RUBY?!" i exclaimed, shock evident on my face. Then i realized something.

"WAIT, I WAS RIGHT ABOUT WHERE HE GOT THAT MODE?!" I couldn't believe i was actually right regarding where he gained that mode. At that point i decided to ask Ruby how she knows how i'm feeling after what Jet put me through for my error in Angry Aztec, with a softer face.

"Ruby, when did Jet use that mode on your asshole?"

"Four years ago, the same sex sequence in which he induced my most recent pregnancy. First phase was a deep throatfuck with me having willingly allowed him to cuff my arms behind my back in 'Base Mode', before activating SW in a vaginal fuck that caused the pregnancy - ZJ845A led Jet to a girl, no Bond link, who had been in an SW video; girl in particular was in Jet's favorite of her SW trio, and he pulled an anal fuck on her with said girl in the same black almost thong-like panties from that vid, gaining the SW Mode by unloading in her ass with an SW dildo's signature seed on the front of the same panties still present - and then stacking Kovelioss mode before taking my own anal virginity. Didn't hurt as much as it did for you 'cause i still had enough pleasure from the earlier bangs left over to reduce it to a manageable level."

"Ohh. But why the fuck did i end up back at the Rainbow Angel base after fainting in Angry Aztec?" i asked. Sapphire, Solara, and Emerald promptly levied glares at a blushing Ruby.

"YOU had Jet warp me back to Zelixena after i fainted?!"

"I MAY have had him drop the Shielded Tractor Portal on your position just in case you recovered early. He DID say he intended to do something to you for your not listening to my plan regarding getting Tiny to Cranky's for her Barrel move; i had NO CLUE he intended to go Kovelioss Mode on your virgin ass. Now that i mention it, i have a major plan for the next barrage of events. Since we have a total of 32 Golden Bananas and we only need 30 to enter Gloomy Galleon, we'll bypass Frantic Factory for now." Ruby began.

"How many regular bananas do we need to open the boss door?" Sapphire asked.

"250. Four Kongs can combine for 400, which is more than enough, and it's fought by Lanky. We'll get the 19 we can get now, for Lanky's Kasplat is blocked by a gate we need Chunky to open, then have Lanky fight Puftoss, get the key to open the Fungi Forest lobby, open it, and once we get there we'll show that B. Locker the 50 needed Golden Bananas to enter. Once he's out of the way, only Diddy and i will enter Fungi Forest; Solara, Sapphire, and Emerald will head back to the Frantic Factory lobby but Solara and DK will remain in the lobby to get two of his Golden Bananas in the hub world; fortunately we can get the four potions Cranky gives at Frantic Factory at the Gloomy Galleon lab. DK needs his Gorilla Grab field move for his in the Frantic Factory lobby."

"What's next?" Solara asked.

"You, Solara, need to help Sapphire enter Frantic Factory; at that point she'll only have ten Golden Bananas and since Emerald has not yet linked up with Chunky you need to show five of yours to be able to give them access. Sapphire, the only Golden Banana you and Emerald are required to acquire this time through is the one for freeing Chunky; any you can get en route to the Frantic Factory lab go for 'em, 'cause you need to get Chunky's Barrel and field moves. The latter is especially important, 'cause at THAT point Tiny has to go to the Frantic Factory lobby herself; her Kasplat is in a crate Chunky's field move Primate Punch can break, along with a Banana Fairy. Emerald, the plan here is have Chunky use his field move on that crate, then fall back to get a picture of the Banana Fairy while Tiny deals with the Kasplat. Following that, Sapphire and Emerald are to go to Angry Aztec so Chunky can get his instrument, weapon, and two Golden Bananas. He needs the instrument to gain one Golden Banana in the hub world and his weapon for another; the music pad isn't the only one he needs to get rid of a boulder to reveal 'cause a Lanky Music pad is under another one - and that trombone pad is the one that reveals the Diddy Barrel me and my link are waiting for."

"Why do you need that Diddy Barrel?"

"Two Golden Bananas he needs Rocketbarrel Boost for, and that last of three hub world dirt piles. We'll deal with the dirt pile first, so Diddy can aid Tiny in getting her second Golden Banana from the hub world - Bonus Barrel in the Angry Aztec lobby - then Bananaporter 2 back to the main array to reach the cannon to Fungi Forest's lobby for the Golden Bananas. First trip is for the cage one back of the DK head, from which he'll drop down the waterfall to cannon up again and Rocketbarrel towards a Bonus Barrel atop the head. Once he's got that one he'll link with Solara and DK again, while i warp back to the Rainbow Angel base."

"You wanna get fucked really hard by Jet again, don't you?" Emerald asked Ruby, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, you bet! From this point, Solara will take DK, Diddy, and Tiny towards the Snide's HQ building in the hub world; Diddy's to Simian Spring to a Bonus Barrel near Snide's for his third of the hub world, Tiny's to go into the building to turn in the blueprint, and DK's to shoot a nearby Coconut Switch to free a Golden Banana from a nearby alcove. Emerald and Sapphire, meanwhile, are to take their Kongs to gain two Golden Bananas that necessitate Chunky's assistance; one's a Chunky one in an alcove about twenty meters to the right of the main Bananaporter array and the other's a Lanky one where Chunky needs to remove his second boulder on top of a trombone pad, this one in the Jungle Japes lobby. Once that's done, that's when it's time to enter Frantic Factory for real. Diddy'll stay with Solara and DK while i'm getting myself fucked senseless by Jet back at the base in Zelixena. It won't be until we have everything from levels three through five before i return, but i MIGHT potentially have a surprise once i do get back."

"Wait, are you SERIOUSLY trying to get pregnant mid-mission?!" Solara asked.

"The only reason Jet fucked MY ass is 'cause i'm at that point in my own cycle." i noted, blushing profusely and in a quiet tone.

"Got a name for this plan of yours?" Sapphire asked Ruby.

"Yup. I call it 'Ruby's Rainbow Gambit'. Let's get this show on the road; since i got the armor i'll lead the Kongs into the Gloomy Galleon lobby; the rest of you Instant Transmission to me once i give you the clear. The only reason Lavender'll be with us at this point as well as the Fungi Forest lobby is to help gain access to both levels for she and Tiny have five Golden Bananas right now that'll put us over the minimum 30 needed for entry, before going up to 10 to aid in entering Fungi Forest, which needs 50."

* * *

 _Normal POV_

Ruby's first move was to use Bananaporter 4 to return to the Kongs, before her armor activated enabling her to lead them into Gloomy Galleon's lobby. Once she and the others were on land in the lobby she gave clearance for the other four to use Instant Transmission to teleport to her; after showing B. Locker the 30 needed Golden Bananas to gain entrance Ruby re-armored, swam out to a different part of dry land in the hub world before Solara teleported a still-recovering Lavender out; she and Ruby left Lavender on the dry land in teleporting back into the lobby via Instant Transmission aimed at Sapphire. At this, everyone now in the lobby entered Gloomy Galleon.

First move was the four potions Ruby referred to, for a Battle Arena pad, Lanky's Kasplat, and one of Chunky's Golden Bananas were all blocked by Chunky-based roadblocks. Tiny, aided by Diddy, recorded the first Golden Banana of the level by way of a Bonus Barrel - first actual one, that is, for while near Cranky's she took down her Kasplat for the blueprint. Lanky almost immediately followed suit with his from the same sunken ship, using an assist from his ability to become the Kongs' swordfish ally Enguarde. An assist from DK enabled both Lanky and Diddy (the latter in the form of his blueprint, the former assisted by another stint as Enguarde) to gain a Golden Banana apiece near the lighthouse, while Tiny used her Mini Monkey (having used Enguarde to reach the Kong Barrel) to enter a mermaid's house - to learn that the mermaid's pearls had been stolen. DK would score his first from the lighthouse and then set up two more using the Baboon Blast pad outside said lighthouse. (Diddy had obviously obtained his blueprint before Enguarde rose the water level). Aided by DK's lighthouse move, Diddy would gain one as he Simian Slammed a Kong Switch on the ship to have entered the lighthouse area courtesy of DK's move before jetting up on top of the lighthouse via Rocketbarrel Boost to acquire the Golden Banana.

"Diddy," Ruby began, "make sure you have maximum ammo before activating your instrument on this pad to go for number 3. I'll go with ya, keep any Zingers from interfering. If i need to, i can use my ability to stop time by holding my breath; Prime copied the ability off Guldo of the Ginyu Force on a mission to Namek DECADES before she created me and the rest of the Delta Kong 5."

"Ginyu Force? DK told me Solara made use of an XQ device to emulate a Pokemon ability that partially aided her in the strike on Army Dillo to end that first Boss fight, which led me to pitching the suggestion of you facing Dogadon solo."

"Must've been Guts, with a fiery aura to emulate a burn condition since Army Dillo was firing fireballs and Solara is impervious to any and all damage; if she was emulating Guts she must've used Facade for the final strike, since a burn, even though this was an emulated one, causes Facade to become stronger when used. Guts and Facade, especially with Same Type Attack Bonus on top of it, is a combo you do NOT want to go up against. I understand if you've never heard of the Ginyu Force; you may have experience in Super Smash Bros - from which DK got his Pokemon knowledge - but i've NEVER seen anything between Dragon Ball Z and Mario."

"Guys, i got my third!" Sapphire yelled out through the communicator.

"What, you located Funky's?" Emerald asked.

"Nope. While i was in the area where Tiny and i obtained our first by way of activating switches Lanky entered into an Enguarde state and opened an alcove of treasure. Everyone but Chunky has a Golden Banana available in this alcove; you and Diddy need to get here to get the Bananaporter activated so DK and Solara can warp in for their Kasplat as he's on your Golden Banana Bonus Barrel's pile. Tiny has her Golden Banana linked to this alcove in the form of the treasure chest that mermaid's stolen pearls are in. Diddy, your Golden Banana is in a Bonus Barrel like mine was, and Simian Spring should help you get up to it. I'm gonna try and locate Funky's while the rest of you do your respective Golden Banana activities in the alcove; if there's a Bananaporter nearby i'll inform you of what number it is, activate it, and the rest of you can then use it to get there."

"Smart thinking Sapphire. Have Lanky collect all the ammo he can, so Diddy can go for that Golden Banana in the mechanical fish without having to worry about running out; i'll be in there with him, armor active, to handle any potentially interfering Zingers."

" _THAT pain in the ass?!_ " Lavender said through mental communication; nobody knew how she managed to contact them in Gloomy Galleon from her position on DK Isle. Ruby was giggling at this point.

"What's so funny?" Solara asked over the communicator.

Ruby activated mental communication with the other Delta Kong 5 girls.

" _Ironic, isn't it, that Lavender calls something a pain in the ass when her own is in a load of pain?_ "

" _Damn, Lavender just got BURNED!_ " Solara yelled across the mental conversation.

"Okay, here's an idea i got. After i aid DK in getting his blueprint by gaining my Golden Banana from the Bonus Barrel, Lanky will look for Funky's as near there is a set of music pads; Sapphire will give the Bananaporter number so if any Kong is near Snide's they can take the other of the Bananaporter in question."

"Bananaporter 5. I repeat, Bananaporter 5 is closest to Funky's!"

"AWESOME!" Ruby exclaimed. "Bananaporter 5 is near the lighthouse DK activated earlier. Tiny, turn your Blueprint in to Snide then return to the lighthouse and use Bananaporter 5 to go for your Golden Banana via the Music Pad. Best part, you can use the Music Pad with the current water level, as can DK, who should also turn his blueprint in to Snide before going for it. Diddy, before the water level drops suddenly, turn your own blueprint in; you and Lanky need the lower water level to be able to use your Music Pads. If you can pull it off before bringing out the mechanical fish, even better, as that'll be four after the one in the fish with one more to go. Once Tiny has the pearls for the mermaid, don't use the Bananaporter or the Music Pad yet; an undisclosed piece of machinery beneath Funky's has a Bonus Barrel for another of your Golden Bananas, but like with the mermaid you need Mini Monkey to get in there."

It only took one minute for Diddy to reach the alcove Lanky had opened as Enguarde, having used Bananaporter 5 to teleport close. Two passed from there, while Tiny turned in her blueprint, before the Bananaporter 4 pad that DK needed to get into the alcove appeared. Diddy made use of the newly-revealed Bananaporter and then Bananaporter 5 to turn in his blueprint, followed by DK a further two minutes later. Tiny then entered the same gold-filled alcove in order to get the mermaid's pearls, which took four minutes, followed by a further twelve to get the Bonus Barrel beneath Funky's. One she got on top of her Music Pad, with DK on his own nearby, both Kongs activated their instruments before racing into their respective alcoves in the sunken ship.

Both Kongs left the ship with their Golden Bananas three minutes later - to find the mechanical fish Ruby was referring to, as Ruby and Diddy were inside said mechanical fish. Only five seconds passed before the fish vanished. DK then went over to the seal he saved earlier via Baboon Blast, gaining the fourth of his five Golden Bananas for the level and beginning the race for the fifth.

"Lanky, wait for DK to gain his last Golden Banana, then become Enguarde and drop the water level. Tiny doesn't need to worry about a water level difference to return the mermaid's pearls, so even if you do lower it before she gets there she can still easily find where the mermaid is. When DK gets that Golden Banana that'll be the last of his five; once the water level's lowered meet up with me and Diddy, we'll do what Tiny and DK did and get both of our respective Music Pad-activated Golden Bananas simultaneously. Afterwards, go to the Troff 'n' Scoff Portal by Tiny's Kasplat to open the boss door."

"I got the Banana." DK spoke up on Solara's communicator.

"Okay, Lanky, now!" Ruby said in response. Diving underwater, Lanky raced to the crate that enabled him to become Enguarde and proceeded to lower the water level. Reverting back into Lanky, he joined up with Diddy in going for the Music Pads near Funky's; once they were in position the two Kongs did just what DK and Tiny had done earlier in the same location. Three minutes went by before the duo had emerged with their Golden Bananas, giving the group all 19 currently available Golden Bananas in the level.

After half an hour the group reemerged in the Gloomy Galleon lobby, boss key in hand. Armoring up, Ruby left the lobby and went to K. Lumsy's prison directly, before Sapphire used Instant Transmission to get there and use the key she and Lanky had gotten from Puftoss.

K. Lumsy's shockwaves caused a boulder to explode, revealing a cannon.

Which just so happened to be right next to the base of the waterfall Ruby was referring to earlier regarding two Golden Bananas Diddy could obtain in the hub world.

Immediately Ruby used Bananaporter 1 to return to the main array, before grabbing a still-sore Lavender and using Bananaporter 3 to reach the cannon that sent them up to the cabin inside which was the Fungi Forest lobby. The rest promptly got there with Instant Transmission.

"Tiny, your field move should be able to get you over there; Simian Slam immediately after jumping off over the waterfall - there's a pool of water for you to land in - then use Bananporter 3 to return to the main array. Once in position, let me know and i'll have Lavender Deltaport back; the rest will use Instant Transmission to return to the main array before Bananaporter 4 takes them to the Frantic Factory lobby. After that, remember what i said earlier regarding the plan." With that, the group entered the Fungi Forest lobby. Satisfied by the group having the correct number of Golden Bananas, B. Locker moved out of the way, at which point only Ruby and Diddy entered the portal he had been blocking.

* * *

 _Ruby's POV_

As soon as Diddy and i were in Fungi Forest we promptly raced to the middle area. First Bananaporter hit was number 3, strangely, though numbers 1, 2, and 4 were also in the vicinity.

Right behind Bananaporter 3 i noticed a tunnel that i knew needed Tiny and then Chunky to reach the other side of. On top of that, Funky's store was on the other side of that tunnel, with the other Bananaporter 2 nearby. Fortunately there was an open tunnel nearby - and it led to Cranky's! Diddy and i promptly raced there - where before we reached Bananaporter 5 (which was the other direction) i was contacted by Solara.

"Ruby, we just got to Frantic Factory's lobby. Sapphire and i just got B. Locker to let us in."

"Sweet. I just reached the area where Cranky's is in Fungi Forest; there may be a surprise waiting for Sapphire when i'm done. Don't tell her, though."

"No worries; she and Emerald just entered the portal now."

"Ah, good. Diddy and i are en route to Cranky's now for the surprise. Ruby, out." As soon as i cut the communication Diddy and i entered the lab.

"Diddy, it's your lucky day. For just 5 coins you can buy the next potion i just completed."

"Cranky, i gotta check with Ruby on this." Diddy said, having noticed me looking at a screen that appeared to simply be _floating_ in front of me.

He got there just in time to see Lanky execute a Simian Slam with the green shockwave.

"Ruby, i thought i had all of my available moves from here." Diddy stated.

My only response was a massive grin before i busted out laughing.

"Time for the surprise i informed Solara about. That potion Cranky's offering is an upgrade to Simian Slam." Almost instantly after i revealed this bit of info Diddy promptly handed Cranky five coins, consumed the potion, and i was grinning all the way.

' _Sapphire, you have no idea what you're about to discover._ ' i thought.

* * *

 _Sapphire's POV_

"It sure took us long enough to get here." i said as Emerald, Lanky, and myself got to the room where Chunky was being held.

"Hey, can one of you help me?" a male voice asked; an investigation revealed it to be Chunky, held in a cage hanging from the ceiling.

"Lanky, up that slope is a Kong Switch with your face on it; use your field move to get up there and Simian Slam it." i said to my linked Kong. He promptly raced up and did what i had told him to do in order to free Chunky for the one Golden Banana Emerald and i were to acquire this first trip into Frantic Factory.

A blue shockwave erupted when the fully executed Simian Slam landed on target.

"Lanky, HOW THE HECK DID YOUR SIMIAN SLAM LAUNCH A BLUE SHOCKWAVE?!" i asked.

"Ruby upgraded the Simian Slam!" Emerald exclaimed.

"OH SNAP! That's right, she and Diddy're in Fungi Forest." i said, having just remembered her part of the plan. Then i realized that Fungi Forest was where the potion for the Simian Slam upgrade was bought from.

And since Ruby had entered Fungi Forest, that means Funky's now selling the homing ammo upgrade to the Kongs' weapons.

"Emerald, since you've now activated your link, we gotta get you to Cranky's for two of Chunky's abilities. Specifically his barrel and field moves; we need the latter for a Golden Banana in this world's level lobby for Tiny. If we can get any other Golden Bananas en route in either direction Ruby gave us clearance to obtain them, but only them. The rest aren't to be obtained until we have the whole team, sans Ruby."

"Speaking of which, i gotta contact her on the communicator. She must've missed something in the planning stage."

"Go right ahead, Emerald."

"Ruby, it's Emerald. Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Emmy."

"Cranky AND Candy are RIGHT NEXT TO WHERE YOU FREE CHUNKY!"

"OH FISH! Totally forgot about that! One less move to worry about. Also means the Diddy Barrel's gonna be activated sooner, as with Chunky having his instrument now instead of after the original Angry Aztec plan he and Lanky can activate their Music Pads near the Angry Aztec lobby before they enter said lobby. Other than that, stick to the plan. If you did so, both Bananaporter 1s should be activated; unless there's a Golden Banana behind that nearby Primate Punch gate, go straight to the lobby of the level."

"Sure thing Ruby. Emerald, follow me. I'll take you to Cranky's so you can get Chunky two of his potions. Since Candy's is right next to the lab we'll get his instrument as well. After that, have Chunky use his field move on that nearby gate for his first Golden Banana, then take the nearby Bananaporter and exit to the hub world. Tiny's gonna meet us in the lobby on the other side of the portal. Primate Punch is needed on a crate in there, with Tiny's Kasplat and a Banana Fairy inside."

"Hey, Lavender, where are you currently?" Emerald asked into her communicator.

"Right at the main array of Bananaporters. Why?"

"Tiny needs to get to Frantic Factory's lobby; we just freed Chunky and are en route to Cranky's for his field move now. Turns out Cranky AND Candy are right next to where Chunky was being held. I told Ruby this; she's moved one of Chunky's Golden Bananas from the hub world and revelation of the Kong Barrel she and Diddy are waiting for closer to our current point in the plan since we can gain Chunky's instrument while we're right by Cranky's."

"Sure thing. Sending her over now, via Bananaporter 4. Besides, i think there may be a second Golden Banana near where you are."

"Lavender," Ruby spoke up, "that Golden Banana is a bit out of the way; there's no way to shortcut back to the portal from it's position. We won't be able to get it this time through."

"Oh."

"One potion down. It's his Barrel move. Gaining his field move now. Gonna go get his instrument afterwards since it's right nearby."

"Okay. Remember, you're near a Golden Banana Chunky can gain, behind a gate his field move can take down."

"Because Bananaporter 1, which leads back to the portal, is also in the vicinity, i can go for it."

"Exactly. Just remember to deal with those two boulders near the Angry Aztec lobby; since you can get his instrument now instead of in Angry Aztec like Ruby had originally planned you can deal with those two before entering instead of after."

"Sure thing. Emerald, out."

* * *

 _Ruby's POV_

"So, now what?" Diddy asked me.

"See that giant mushroom nearby? Your Kasplat's in there, and if we can find one of your Kong Barrels, you can Rocketbarrel up to a Bonus Barrel on top for a Golden Banana."

"Two down, then, while we're around here. What about the other three?"

"Them? We can only get two of them; we need Lanky's help to access the area of the third."

"Not exactly Ruby." a male voice said over my communicator.

"You found a way for me to emulate Lanky's weapon, Omega?" i asked, having recognized the voice.

"Sure did. As long as the energy attack matches the Kong's color, you can activate any switch."

"AWESOME! Thanks, Omega."

"No problem, Ruby. Lavender pitched the idea on account of what you've got planned, for you're intending to collect everything in Fungi Forest that Diddy can get first time through before returning to the hub world to do some Barrel move activity worth two Golden Bananas and a 5-Banana Coin, at which point Diddy's to link with Solara while you're at the base."

"Emerald deduced my post-Rocketbarrel activity intentions, not Lavender! Why did she make the suggestion instead?"

"That's for making me lose my anal virginity earlier." Lavender's voice came over the communicator. "Then again, you did describe the plan in front of the entire group, sans the Kongs considering some of the language flying."

"You and Sapphire both accidentally dropped f-bombs related to something regarding me in some way in front of a Kong."

"Hey, Sapphire admitted her mistake; you never gave me a chance to do so."

"Don't blame me! Tiny took advantage of you leaving her behind to take down the Kasplat your reverse of my move from Jungle Japes bypassed when i specifically said to both you and Sapphire that you were to go to Cranky's on foot to take down that Kasplat."

"She did, Lavender, i had ZJ609S monitoring the communicator transmissions at the time."

"AW, DANG IT!"

"Goin' all street there, i see."

"You and your Phineas and Ferb episodes again, Omega."

"What can i say, that show's funny as heck."

"I'll let you guys get back to what you were doing." Lavender said, before she logged off.

"Kasplat down, blueprint acquired!" Diddy stated excitedly. "Lookin' for the Kong Barrel now."

"Sure thing Diddy. When you get it, we'll take Bananaporter 3 back to near the portal so i can use that new emulator ability i just learned about to lead us to the area where that one Golden Banana of yours i initially thought we wouldn't get is."

"Okay. Found the barrel, jetting up now. Once i get the Golden Banana i'll drop down to the Bananaporter and warp over; you can go deal with that gate now."

"On it." i said before i took the Bananaporter back to near the portal before climbing the mushroom nearest the problem gate. Charging up a sphere of blue ki (it was a grape switch, which was Lanky's weapon, but Lanky's color was blue) i took aim at the switch.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" i yelled out, firing Goku's signature energy wave at the switch.

The emulator trick worked perfectly, as the interfering gate lowered. Right when the Bananaporter activated, indicating Diddy had the Golden Banana he needed his Barrel move to obtain.

"Let's go turn the time to night then get the other Golden Bananas."

"Hey, Ruby, since once i link up with DK i gotta get to the hub world Snide's HQ for that Golden Banana Bonus Barrel i need my pad move to reach, i think i'll hang on to the blueprint for now, turn it in when i get there since i'm in the vicinity."

"Nice thinking Diddy, that'll enable us to get done here faster." Right then Diddy hit the time switch, turning day to night. Me and him proceeded to enter a tunnel leading us to two Golden Bananas. Diddy first entered a building with a winch, which he proceeded to activate. He then activated a Music Pad allowing him to access the newly-freed Golden Banana, and then they entered part of a different building.

Aided by Squawks holding a light (called in via Music Pad) Diddy was able to obtain the Golden Banana before rejoining with me and entering the tunnel i emulated Lanky to open. Another Music Pad called in an owl that Diddy then entered a Kong Barrel to pull off a repeat of his race against the Buzzard in Angry Aztec.

"RUBY, BARREL'S READY!" Sapphire yelled over the communicator.

"Perfect timing Sapphire, we're on our way out now." i responded. Using Bananaporter 4, Diddy and i found our way back to the portal, which we entered returning to the level lobby.

As soon as we were out the barrel was in fact present. Diddy jumped in and then jetted to the roof of the Angry Aztec lobby. Tiny was there, and Diddy entered with her. Almost immediately after he walked out he deployed the Bananaporter before i heard the cannon fire indicating his return. Back into the Kong Barrel to gain the two Golden Bananas that were my last run this stint, as part of the plan; Diddy nabbed both in a single stint of his Barrel move.

' _That's the last Golden Banana of my involvement in the plan. Now time for some intimate fun back at the base._ ' i thought.


	5. Chapter 5A: Gambit's Aftermath

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only things i own are the Delta Kong 5 and Jet Brazie characters, along with certain plot elements; everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter Summary: After Diddy completed his Rocketbarrel activity the previous chapter, Ruby returns to the Rainbow Angel base for some intimate time with Jet while Diddy aligns with Solara while his link is out; Emerald only has her linked Kong with her as Lavender is back in action. But before leaving, Lavender warns Ruby of a potential event to follow once the mission is complete. Between Ruby leaving for the main base and her return later on, the group enters Frantic Factory to get the other Golden Bananas they didn't get the previous time in the third level. In fact, out of 25 Golden Bananas in Frantic Factory, only two have been acquired (Sapphire got the one Ruby's Rainbow Gambit required, while Emerald gained one that was right nearby to the location in question).**

 **This portion of the chapter is divided into two parts, running side-by-side; this part is from Ruby's POV as she proceeds to undergo the intimate activity she was intending for following completion of her involvement in last chapter's plan. But once she reaches Jet's location she finds a new redhead who had only been recruited the previous day involved in the very activity she returned to the base for. As she had been on the mission when the new redhead joined this is their first encounter. Before the others can begin their quest to get the remaining Frantic Factory Golden Bananas, Lavender tries to use an intimate-themed threat that, unfortunately for the purple-themed member, turns out to be legit as Jet knows she has the key item involved; when Ruby reveals this, the mission is put on standby as Lavender failed to account for one especially crucial part. (Then again, Ruby did the same when planning the RRG events)**

 **Note: The new redhead is a girl from a new online game i came across recently, from the same makers as the game from which The Kashima Chronicles' main female characters (including the titular Yuri) originate. Much like several Rainbow Angels - but clearly a minority of them - she gave up her maiden name in favor of Jet's surname; her first name ought to act as the identifying trait.**

 **Note 2: The events of this and Chapter 5B are pretty much the same, as they run parallel to each other, but this one is from Ruby's eyes. Right near the end Ruby makes a revelation that ends up being part of the first portion of Chapter 5C, which takes place shortly after the events of this and 5B end.**

 **Chapter 5A: The Gambit's Intimate Aftermath**

 _Ruby's POV_

I had decided to group everyone at the main Bananaporter array once Diddy had finished his Rocketbarrel activity.

"Solara, i'm done with my involvement in the plan; Diddy's with you now." i said to the group's blonde leader.

"Sure thing. Good luck with whatever it is you intend to do now."

"Okay. The rest of you head to the level lobby; i gotta talk to Ruby for a little bit." Lavender stated. With the sound of Bananaporter 4 activating, everyone but Lavender and myself left the main array.

"Ruby, have fun back at the base."

"Thanks Lavender. Besides, manipulate you ki and only Solara will have multiple Kongs alongside her, with only two."

"How long did you know i could do that?!" Lavender asked, stunned.

"The entire time, actually. I just didn't tell you until now so you could heal up a bit after what you went through."

"Ohhhhhhhh. When we get done with the mission, you BETTER hope your activity with Jet gets you pregnant."

"Huh? Why?"

"I MAY have stumbled across an SW variant of one of those dildos the female Rainbow Angels received after 2055. If you don't end up pregnant due to Jet, you're mine. And i'm NOT gonna go easy on you."

"Sarcasm noted."

"Who said anything about sarcasm?"

"Oh darn!"

"Well Ruby, have fun. And please try not to get fucked so much you can't walk like what happened to me earlier."

"Sure." With that, Lavender used the Bananaporter to return to the others, while i dropped a rift portal to return to the Rainbow Angel base.

Upon exiting the portal i found that i had landed in my own room.

Nowhere close to where i was aiming for.

The Rainbow Angel base was mostly underground; the only floor above ground was nothing but general-purpose rooms such as the cafeteria and gym, among others.

Under that was the first floor of rooms assigned to the actual Rainbow Angels based on their number. That first floor had the rooms for the ZJ900s. Beneath that was where the ZJ800s had their rooms, with the ZJ700s under them. Each of the next seven down used the same rules, each using a different number set based on the hundreds digit; my room was on the second-to-last of them. Same with the rest of the Delta Kong 5 sans Emerald, whose number (219) landed her on the floor above. The ZJ00s shared the bottommost of those floors with the other one- and two-digit number Rainbow Angels.

Only nine rooms on the second-to-last floor and two on the bottom were personal rooms for Rainbow Angel personnel. Then again, the rooms on the floor of nine were those of the Deltas, each one (sans Maryclaire's, due to her being from the same dimension as Jet, dubbed by XQ as the 'Main world') with a mark emblazoned on its door indicating where the Delta originated.

Jasmine Levesque, Delta 2, had a Steelix on her door, fittingly as not only is she from the Pokemon dimension, but her character archetype's signature is a Steelix. Her nickname even uses metal, which relates to the archetype's Steel-type specialty.

Shantae, Delta 3 (a relatively new addition), had a magic lamp on her room's door, which fit the fact she was a half-genie quite well.

We had not yet found out the exact dimension of origin for Kionna White, Delta 4, or Delta 7 Hollie Adel, though they both had understandable reasons; Kionna was the reincarnate of an Ursula variant who aided XQ in stopping the QZX trio, while Hollie A was originally an Agent of Fate.

Four symbols were on the door of Marissa Malachite, Delta 5; the four symbols were those of Team RWBY, aligned in their team order.

Delta 6, Genevieve McIntyre, was in the next room i passed, her door emblazoned with the MW of the Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 logo. Call of Duty was a relatively recent dimension XQ had managed to gain access to in searching for potential Rainbow Angels.

The NEUE symbol was on Natsume Izayoi's door. Natsume, whose hair was a very unusually natural pearl pink, was Delta 8 and a teammate of the primary Alpha since before the Bond was activated.

The last Delta, Delta 9, was blue-haired Bulla, with a Five-Star Dragon Ball on her door. It was a Five-Star as she wasn't from a TeamFourStar-related world - and since her dad, in TeamFourStar's Dragon Ball Z Abridged, was a reluctant member of the Krillin-named Team Three Star, it wasn't a Three-Star either.

Once i managed to get to the bottom floor i took a look at the two rooms on the floor that were personal rooms. There were only two here as one was that of the Rainbow Angel leader Jet and the other was the one in which Rainbow Angel second-in-command Anise stayed.

As i neared Jet's room i started hearing noises.

Judging by how the noises soaked the front of my thong i deduced they were for the very activity i had returned to Soluna for.

Taking advantage of my ability to turn invisible - i know it's actually a Chunky ability in DK64 but it's a default Rainbow Angel skill - i phased my way into the room without opening the door.

Easily recognized Jet, who was on the bottom of the positioning i was looking at. He obviously wasn't wearing his usual cap, though he didn't need it for this. In fact, all he DID have, understandably for the activity, was the sapphire-studded choker and a pair of purple stiletto pumps.

On top of him, clad only in red pumps and a very cute choker, was a redhead i hadn't seen before. She obviously had to be a new Rainbow Angel, if this was my first time seeing her.

Rendering myself visible just as the sounds indicated Jet had hit his limit, i completely startled the new girl. Speaking of Jet, he then pulled out revealing he was using the normal mode - though i couldn't tell if he had SW mode active or not. The redhead then walked over to me as well as she could; understandable considering the pounding she just went through.

"Hey Ruby." Jet said as he saw me. "Finished your part of that gambit of yours i see."

"Sure did. Who's the new girl?"

"Name's Scarlet." said new girl answered in Jet's place. "Remember the game Yuri's from?"

"PeroPero Seduction? I've been playing that game for months!"

"Well, the game my character archetype's from is another Nutaku game. Specifically a game called 'Flower Knight Girl'."

"Never heard of it before." i said.

"Understandable; i've only started playing the game 'bout a week ago myself." Jet noted.

"How many characters, besides St. Paulia, have you maxed the affection meter for?" Scarlet asked Jet.

"What was that 'besides' part for?" i asked Scarlet.

"EVERYONE maxes St. Paulia's affection as part of the game's tutorial, but from there they can raise the others' affection however they choose."

"Well then, Jet, how many have max affection?"

"Just Scarlet here. She's also the only one i've evolved in the short time i've been playing."

"Oh. By the way, check this out Scarlet." i said as i revealed the Portable Storage System on my right arm. Focusing my energy i caused all but three parts of my outfit to transfer to a storage slot on the device. Besides, obviously, my heels and stockings (due to the padlocks on my heels' ankle-straps), i kept my gloves on.

"HOLY FISH! How'd you do that?!"

"You MUST be new if you haven't previously seen that ability."

"I was recruited yesterday."

"Oh, okay, that explains why i haven't seen you before, especially since i was on that mission involving the gambit my involvement ended with me warping here."

"So that's why you're here."

"Yeah. Jet, you gotta make sure you don't let me return until after i confirm i'm pregnant, Lavender threatened to do it to me otherwise."

The way Jet's expression changed he obviously knew what i was referring to.

"Ruby, where exactly are you on your cycle?" he asked, a serious expression on his face. Revealing a device on my right arm, further up than the Portable Storage Device, i decided to check it.

"SHIT!" i yelled as soon as i saw the status. "I'm three days past the last Danger Zone!"

A pillar of an unknown dark energy surrounded Jet, before it faded to reveal that he was now in a black muscle shirt and his usual jeans; his shoes were still the purple pumps he had on when i stumbled across him and the newly-recruited Scarlet.

"Delta Kong 5," he began, using his communicator, "this is Omega. I'm putting the mission on standby for now, just got word from Ruby about a potential SW pregnancy plan involving her. If one of you knows who came up with it, return to the main base as soon as possible. Anastasia, since you're already there, Operation Kremling Sabotage is a go. Sending Stardust Squad to assist."

Scarlet left at this point, wondering what exactly Jet was referring to. I, on the other hand, decided to stay in the room, wondering if Lavender would fess up.

Three minutes passed before a portal opened, out of which a surprisingly-nearly nude Lavender walked. Judging by the look on her face and the fact she was reluctant to move her arms out from behind her back she must be feeling remorse for her threat.

Looking behind her after levitating to there i noticed she actually wasn't reluctant to move her arms. Somehow, while transporting through the portal, she had equipped herself with an armbinder that covered the majority of her orchid gloves (which were the only part of her outfit from when i left originally to still be present besides the stockings and heels, which she obviously couldn't remove due to the latter's padlocked ankle-straps).

"So, Lavender, decided to admit it, huh?" i asked her, smirking.

"I thought you were right in the peak of the Danger Zone, not three days past there." she admitted, blushing profusely.

"At least you weren't bluffing about it. Then again, i AM terrible at recognizing a bluff until too late."

"As much as i wanted this to be a bluff, it isn't." Here, a tear started welling in Lavender's eye. "Look, Ruby, when i made that threat i thought you were at least relatively close to the Danger Zone." she admitted, tears welling in her eyes.

"I'll admit, i didn't realize i was where i was on my cycle when i originally came up with the plan. One thing, though."

"What?"

"Since i didn't realize where i was in my cycle, and i did a scan before i left on yours revealing you're in the beginning of the Danger Zone's peak, YOU have to get knocked up now in my place. I'll still get pregnant myself when my cycle gets to that point before we resume the mission, but to keep the initial plan of someone in our quintet getting knocked up today it'll be you."

"O-o-okay." Lavender stuttered, her voice barely above a whisper. Jet then reactivated the black pillar, which faded to reveal he had returned to his look when i found him banging the newly-recruited Scarlet.

Only difference is his heels were now red thigh-high extreme stiletto boots.

"Hey, Ruby, go to Storage Room E722, and bring the first item from box number GRX21-F4V back." Jet told me as he positioned himself to enter Lavender's cunt (i recognized the position).

"You got it Jet." i said, before walking out of the room. Yeah, the bottommost floor is mostly various storage rooms since there's only two rooms occupied by Rainbow Angels.

"Hey, is Lavender wearing the armbinder i gave her after the last time i decided to play dominatrix with her?" Jasmine Levesque asked me as i bumped into her en route to the storage room in question.

"She certainly is. You know that dildo she came across two months ago?"

"Lemme guess, she threatened to knock you up with it."

"Yeah. Jet sent me to get something from Storage Room E722."

"Oh, he wants one of _those_. Here, take this to him as well." she said, handing me a ball gag. "If you're looking for Storage Room E722, it's the fifth hall on the left, then the first door on the right after the third junction."

"Thanks, Jasmine." i said before taking off again. Following her instructions, i easily found the room in question right where she said it was. I quickly located the box in question; opening it, i pulled out one of the items inside it.

Closer inspection revealed it to be a collar. Decided to grab another that i put around my own throat; i'll admit, last time i played the role of a submissive alongside another female Rainbow Angel as a dominatrix made me want to wear a collar full-time. Good thing i never wore a choker before now.

Chose to walk back to Jet's room like a slut, since i was in only my gloves, stockings, padlocked Femme-12 platform ballet heels, and newly-locked collar.

When i got there i entered - to notice Jet was absolutely ANNIHILATING Lavender's ass.

Wierdest part was that Lavender appeared to be _enjoying_ it.

Then again, she's probably enjoying it as part of her punishment for the threat.

"Bumped into Jasmine en route, eh?" Jet stated. "Figured she could help, since she was on this floor when i sent you."

"Yeah, she helped me get there. Gave me this while she was at it." i said, handing him the ball gag.

"Good thing i left her pussy untouched so far." Jet stated, smirking. Then he noticed my collar. "What's with the collar on your throat?"

"Last time i was the submissive with a female Rainbow Angel dominatrix."

"Uh, Ruby, that was three and a half years ago during your last pregnancy."

"Doesn't mean anything other than making my desire to wear one year-round stronger."

"Oh, so THAT'S why you never wanted to wear a choker. Never would've thought you were so submissive, Ruby."

"What can i say? The feeling of being submissive just turns me on so much."

"Well, every female Rainbow Angel has some sort of seven-star turn-on. Lavender here loves the helpless feeling given through bondage so much she said she'd take ANY intimate activity from me; went Kovelioss Mode on her ass to test it."

"I wasn't quite ready for THAT, you goof!"

"Obviously said something that came out wrong and Jet made you pay for it, i take it." i said.

"Come on, Lavender, you know you enjoyed it."

"At least it wasn't as painful as before."

"That's because my ass was still virgin last time, dork!"

"So, Lavender," i said, flirtingly leaning closer to her, "ready to get knocked up?"

"On one condition. I wear the ball gag as i get my cunt fucked."

"Open up, then." Jet stated, ball gag in hand. Much to my surprise, she willingly did just that, allowing Jet to secure the ball gag in Lavender's mouth. Before he started banging her, though, he allowed me to secure her collar. Once i sluttily backed up, THEN Jet started fucking Lavender.

If my own cunt wasn't soaked entirely now, hearing Lavender's gag-muffled moans put me so far over the edge that i couldn't resist putting three fingers of my gloved left hand into it just to feel exactly how wet i got.

Well, i would've only just felt how wet a gagged Lavender moaning made me if i didn't decide to use the fingers to fuck myself.

MAN, seeing Lavender helpless due to bondage just makes me want to fuck her senseless. I wonder if my extreme willingness to submit does the same thing to her; seriously, if she and i weren't Rainbow Angels i'd willingly become her submissive slut just so i could make her my bondage slave.

It took almost thirty minutes before Jet finally stopped banging Lavender. Then he proceeded to bang my own cunt.

Don't know exactly why, though, since i'm nowhere close to a potential pregnancy. Perhaps Lavender might know something about it.


	6. Chapter 5B: Backtrack Try 1

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only things i own are the Delta Kong 5 charcters and certain plot elements; everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter Summary: : After Diddy completed his Rocketbarrel activity the previous chapter, Ruby returns to the Rainbow Angel base for some intimate time with Jet while Diddy aligns with Solara while his link is out; Emerald only has her linked Kong with her as Lavender is back in action. But before leaving, Lavender warns Ruby of a potential event to follow once the mission is complete. Between Ruby leaving for the main base and her return later on, the group enters Frantic Factory to get the other Golden Bananas they didn't get the previous time in the third level. In fact, out of 25 Golden Bananas in Frantic Factory, only two have been acquired (Sapphire got the one Ruby's Rainbow Gambit required, while Emerald gained one that was right nearby to the location in question). It's thanks to Lavender that the mission is put on standby; Ruby's habit of taking a bluff seriously turns out to be in her benefit this time, for an intimate-themed threat from Lavender turns out to be legit. Worst part, Lavender (and Ruby herself during the RRG planning) failed to account for one especially crucial part, and Jet is aware of Lavender possessing the tool she intended to use regarding the threat.**

 **This portion of the chapter is divided into two parts, running side-by-side; this part is from Lavender's POV during the events of Chapter 5A, and some very surprising thoughts of hers regarding Ruby. These thoughts set up the first portion of Chapter 5C, which takes place shortly after this and 5A's parallel events end.**

 **Let's get the show on the road.**

 **Chapter 5B: Backtracking Attempt 1**

 _Lavender's POV_

Everyone found themselves around the main Bananaporter array as Ruby called for a group conversation. I attributed the location choice as them making sure i was present for it.

"Solara, i'm done with my involvement in the plan; Diddy's with you now." Ruby said to Solara.

"Sure thing." the blonde leader of the Delta Kong 5 responded. "Good luck with whatever it is you intend to do now."

"Okay. The rest of you head to the level lobby; i gotta talk to Ruby for a bit." i said. Bananaporter 4 activating was the only indicator that they had taken off for the lobby in question. Leaving Ruby and myself at the main Bananaporter array.

"Ruby, have fun back at the base." i told her.

"Thanks Lavender. Besides, manipulate your ki and only Solara will have multiple Kongs alongside her, with only two."

"How long did you know i could do that?!" i asked, stunned by the revelation.

"The entire time, actually. I just didn't tell you until now so you could heal up a bit after what you went through."

"Ohhhhhhhh. When we get done with the mission, you BETTER hope your activity with Jet gets you pregnant."

"Huh? Why?"

"I MAY have stumbled across an SW variant of one of those dildos the female Rainbow Angels received after 2055. If you don't end up pregnant due to Jet, you're mine. And i'm NOT gonna go easy on you."

"Sarcasm noted."

"Who said anything about sarcasm?"

"Oh darn!"

"Well Ruby, have fun. And please try not to get fucked so much you can't walk like what happened to me earlier."

"Sure." With that, i took the Bananaporter to regroup with the others while Ruby teleported away back to the main base.

"Now, then, let's do this!" Solara stated excitedly, before we entered the portal to go to Frantic Factory.

"Okay, where to first?" Sapphire asked.

"You said there was a Golden Banana near where you saved Chunky that Ruby said was too far out of the way back to the portal, right?" Solara asked in response.

"Yeah, it's one of Chunky's. Bonus Barrel behind a Primate Punch gate; someone's Kasplat is down at the bottom of the pole leading to that area."

"He had purple hair, i remember seeing that before we left." Emerald noted.

"One of mine, then." i said; since me and Tiny both were linked using the purple color this Kasplat was one of mine. Halfway home, now, as Tiny had taken down the one in Angry Aztec when i accidentally left her behind in trying to pull a Ruby Reverse from Jungle Japes to get to Cranky's faster - no thanks to Ruby i'm stuck in my current outfit - whereas Tiny took down the one from Gloomy Galleon aided by Ruby and the one in the crate in Frantic Factory's hub world lobby through an assist from Chunky (good thing i was right at the main Bananaporter array when she was called over). Chunky hasn't yet found any of his (two are in bizarre locations and i swear we passed his hub world one in the Gloomy Galleon lobby earlier), DK's downed three, Lanky only has one (which needed help from Tiny's Barrel move to reach a Bananaporter for him to get there; Tiny was paired with Ruby at the time while i was getting my ass destroyed by Jet), and Diddy most likely has four (i mean, he WAS in Fungi Forest before Ruby left).

"How do you know it's one of yours?" Solara asked me.

"Kasplats' hair colors, when they still have their blueprints, are the colors of their blueprints. The hair turns white once the blueprint's been obtained. Color alignments match everything else color-coded this mission."

"Ruby told you about that considering she beat the game, didn't she?" Sapphire asked.

"She did. In fact, if she didn't explain that before we started this mission, we wouldn't have known who goes for which unless we found one in a location only a specific Kong can access where the Kasplat in question had the blueprint of the Kong in question."

"I understand why she'd be the one to identify something like that, she IS the most attentive member of the group." Emerald noted.

"Not to mention most likely to pull off the look of a prostitute." Solara stated, giggling.

"You said that one to annoy me, didn't you?" i asked Solara in an accusing tone.

"Maybe. Seriously, though, she's the most well-endowed of the five of us."

"So THAT'S why her only top to not be either a corset or its more open-backed bustier variant is that amethyst-studded version of Prime's original pre-XQ midriff-baring tube top." Emerald said, trying (rather poorly) to suppress a giggle of her own. "And i'm NOT counting what was under her starting jacket, that's more for a lower level of coverage."

"Outside of whatever Ruby returned to the main base for, anyway." Sapphire stated.

"You could just call it what it - oh, right, nearby Kong."

"Of course, especially since Solara already yelled at me once for something like that."

"And i thought the mechanical fish in Gloomy Galleon was a pain in the neck."

"In the neck? You called it a pain somewhere else through mental communication while we were in Gloomy Galleon."

"Kong."

"Oh, right, you also accidentally dropped an expletive and Solara yelled at you because of it."

"Delta Kong 5," a male voice suddenly said over the communicators, "this is Omega." The instant i recognized the voice i went so pale i almost fainted. "I'm putting your mission on standby for now, just got word from Ruby about a potential SW pregnancy plan involving her. If one of you knows who came up with it, return to the main base as soon as possible. Anastasia, since you're already there, Operation Kremling Sabotage is a go. Sending Stardust Squad to assist."

"So, how long are we gonna wait?" Solara asked.

"Lavender, what's wrong?" Emerald asked, having noticed my eyes tearing up.

"I thought she was right in the Danger Zone or at least somewhere really close. She must actually be really far from it."

"Ruby can't see a bluff to save her life, though." Sapphire noted.

"In this case, i wish it was a bluff."

"Oh my gosh, you were serious?!" Solara exclaimed, shocked beyond belief.

"The worst part is, Jet even saw me in possession of it."

"Holy snap, Lavender! You might wanna get there before Ruby tells Jet and you get portaled away again."

"Good point." i said. Dropping a portal, i slowly lowered myself into it. While i travelled through, i had my bustier and miniskirt shift into my left arm's Portable Storage System; putting my gloved arms behind my back, i transmuted an armbinder Delta 2 had given me onto them, binding them behind my back.

I decided to keep my gloves on because i admittedly liked them. Seriously, whoever made me wear them even knew my Kong color. THAT made me want to keep them on even more.

Once i left the portal, now back at the Rainbow Angel base, i found myself in Jet's room; right where i was intending.

The only other person in the room, besides a fully-clothed Jet (obviously, though i think he may have already banged someone else) was a nearly-nude Ruby. All she had on was her own gloves, stockings, and heels.

Padlocks were why she still had her stockings on, as the padlocks were on the ankle-straps of her stunning Femme-12 heels. Like Solara said, Ruby looked so much like a prostitute that with just what she currently wore, it was darn near impossible to tell she actually isn't one.

' _DAMN!_ ' i thought to myself, checking out Ruby's current look. ' _Ruby doesn't even need clothes to look so fucking HOT! The way her hair shines in the light makes me zone out every time. And those tits, they're so big._ ' That was when something akin to a diamond flashed in the light. ' _OH MY GOD! Ruby got her nipples pierced! She should go topless more often, those piercings are GORGEOUS! Now all she needs is a collar and i might not be able to resist fucking her senseless._ '

" _Lavender, i know how beautiful Ruby is, but i had no clue you're so into getting it on with her._ ' a male voice said in my head.

Wait, male?!

' _OH FUCK ME!_ ' Yup. Totally forgot Jet had Psychic powers.

"So, Lavender, decided to admit it, eh?" Ruby asked me with a smirk.

"I thought you were right in the peak of the Danger Zone, not three days past there." i said, blushing almost as red as her name. ' _There's no way in hell i'm telling you the REAL reason i'm blushing so much, Ruby._ ' i mentally added.

"At least you weren't bluffing about it. Then again, i AM terrible at recognizing a bluff until too late."

As much as i wanted this to be a bluff, it isn't. Look, Ruby, when i made that threat i thought you were at least relatively close to the Danger Zone." i stated, my eyes tearing up.

"I'll admit, i didn't realize i was where i was on my cycle when i originally came up with the plan. One thing, though."

"What?"

"Since i didn't realize where i was in my cycle, and i did a scan before i left on yours revealing you're in the beginning of the Danger Zone's peak, YOU have to get knocked up by Jet in my place. I'll still get pregnant myself when my cycle gets to that point before we resume the mission, but to keep the initial plan of someone in our quintet getting knocked up today it'll be you."

"O-o-okay." i said, barely above a whisper. Leaning forward onto the surprisingly-large bed (then again, Jet tends to sleep with one of the other female Rainbow Angels, so he'd need a large one) i positioned myself in position to get myself pounded.

"Hey, Ruby, go to Storage Room E722, and bring the first item from box number GRX21-F4V back." Jet told Ruby from behind me.

"You got it Jet." Ruby said, before she lifted herself off the ground and flew out.

"Perhaps you should send someone after Ruby to help her locate that room."

"Way ahead of you." Jasmine Levesque said as she raced by.

"E722?"

"Room's mostly got accessories in it. Of a certain variety."

"Really? What variety is it?"

"Bondage stuff for submissives. That armbinder of yours came from that room."

"If it wasn't for having to go on missions as well as a couple other things, i'd wear it all the time. Feeling helpless just turns me on _sooooo_ much, i feel like i can handle ANY pounding you give me."

"Any pounding, you say?" Jet asked me. "Lavender, you should know better how to phrase certain things around me."

I recognized his tone, paling considerably.

' _FUCK! THAT CAME OUT WRONG!_ ' Probably should've thought the revelation of my bondage fetish through. Man, my revelation planning is as bad as Ruby and bluffs. I mean, seriously, i should make use of my XQ training next time i -

"HOLY FUCKING FUCK! I have GOTTA plan things out better. Seriously, i can't plan for crucial parts worth shi- OH MY GOD MY ASS! JET, WAIT FOR ME TO GET READY NEXT TIME!" Yeah, Jet just speared himself into my ass; judging by the way he was stretching it he had Kovelioss Mode active.

"OH GOD! OHHHHHH FUCK! HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER! SOOOOOOO _GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!_ LET MY ASS HAVE IT, OMEGA! GIVE IT TO ME HARDER!" i squealed. Sure, it was unbelievably painful first time through, but then again i WAS a virgin that time. This time around, the only pain i experienced was the initial entry even though the pounding was even more vicious than before.

"Oh, you like getting your ass fucked so hard, Lavender? Maybe i should turn up the intensity, then."

"FUUUUUUUUUUUCK YES! OHHHHHHHHHHH RIGHT THERE! THAT'S THE SPOT! FUCK YEAH, RIGHT THERE! OMEGA, GIVE IT TO ME! MY ASS REALLY NEEDS THIS!" i exclaimed, on the brink of blissfully passing out. I then felt Jet start building pressure, indicating he was rather close to release. Two minutes went by before Ruby returned, Jet still not done.

' _HOLY FUCK! Ruby even walks like a slut perfectly even in her hot-as-fuck Femme-12 heels! Seriously, she's so like a slut i can't fucking believe she isn't actually one. Shiny hair, pretty eyes, gorgeous heels locked on, hot gloves, sexy stockings, sparkly nipple piercings, and - OH MY FUCK, IS SHE ACTUALLY WEARING A COLLAR?! If Jet wasn't destroying my asshole right now i'd jump on Ruby and fuck her senseless here and now._ '

' _Damn, Lavender, you REALLY want to fuck Ruby, don't ya?_ ' Fucking Jet and his Psychic powers.

"Bumped into Jasmine en route, eh?" Jet stated to Ruby. "Figured she could help, since she was on this floor when i sent you."

"Yeah, she helped me get there. Gave me this while she was at it."

' _OH MY GOD, A BALL GAG!_ ' i mentally squealed when i saw what Ruby had received from Jasmine. ' _AND IT'S PURPLE, TOO! SHE KNOWS JUST WHAT I LIKE!_ '

"Good thing i left her pussy untouched for now." Jet said, before he noticed something. "What's with the collar on your throat?"

' _HOLY FUCK! SHE_ IS _WEARING A COLLAR! I ABSOLUTELY_ MUST _FUCK HER FIRST CHANCE I GET!_ '

"Last time i was the submissive with a female Rainbow Angel dominatrix."

"Uh, Ruby, that was three and a half years ago during your last pregnancy."

"Doesn't mean anything other than making my desire to wear one year-round stronger."

"Oh, so THAT'S why you never wanted to wear a choker."

' _SHE WAS SAVING HER THROAT FOR A COLLAR?! HOLY FUCK, I'D FUCK HER RIGHT NOW IF ONLY I COULD MOVE!_ '

"Never knew you were so submissive, Ruby."

"What can i say? The feeling of being submissive just turns me on so much."

' _AND SHE LOVES BEING SUBMISSIVE, TOO?! THAT'S IT, IF I COULD MOVE I'M MAKING HER MY PERSONAL SUBMISSIVE SLUT! FUCK, I'LL BE HER BONDAGE SLAVE AT THE SAME TIME JUST SO SHE CAN BE MY SLUT!_ '

"Well, every female Rainbow Angel has some sort of seven-star turn-on. Lavender here loves the helpless feeling given through bondage so much she said she'd take ANY intimate activity from me; went Kovelioss Mode on her ass to test it."

"I wasn't quite ready for THAT, you goof!"

"Obviously said something that came out wrong and Jet made you pay for it, i take it."

"Come on, Lavender, you know you enjoyed it."

"At least it wasn't as painful as before." Ruby stated randomly.

"That's because my ass was still virgin that time, dork!"

"So, Lavender, ready to get knocked up?" Jet asked flirtatiously.

"On one condition." i answered, my bondage fetish fueling me. "I wear the ball gag as i get my cunt fucked."

"Open up, then." Jet said. I did NOT expect him to agree so quickly, but then again i DID tell him my bondage fetish. Instantly i did so willingly, giving Jet time to secure the ball gag in my mouth. He didn't start fucking me until Ruby secured my collar and then sluttily backed up.

' _DAMN, RUBY CAN EVEN WALK LIKE A SLUT PERFECTLY IN REVERSE! I sure hope she feels the same about my bondage fetish that i do about her slut-like beauty._ '

Right then i noticed Ruby had put three fingers of her gloved left hand into her cunt and was fucking it; she MUST be so turned on by my gagged moans that she couldn't resist fucking herself.

Holy fuck, i'm squirting already. And Jet's _nowhere_ even close to release, even WITH SW mode on.

He ended up needing thirty minutes before he hit his limit.

" _Hey, Omega, how about you fuck Ruby's cunt now that you finished with mine?_ " i asked Jet through mental communication. " _Let's just say that if you do, i know a way to have it induce the pregnancy Ruby had originally wanted from it._ "

" _Oh, you do, eh? Sure, i'll do it, i wanna see what you're talking about._ "

" _Sweet. Thanks Omega._ " I had to use mental communication due to the ball gag. Despite the ball gag, i loved watching Jet banging Ruby, especially as she acted so submissive. She kept it up for twenty minutes before Jet unloaded inside her.

"Lavender, take Ruby to another part of the base and try to get that mystery effect you're talking about." Jet said afterwards, with my armbinder and ball gag removed.

"Okay."


	7. Chapter 5C: Revelations

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only things i own are the Delta Kong 5 characters and certain plot elements; everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter Summary: In Part 3 of Chapter 5, Lavender and Ruby find themselves in an interesting situation at the Rainbow Angel base. The situation is that the two girls learn they're so into the other they'd willingly become the other's desired partner in exchange for the other way around; this triggers a unique power booster that enables Ruby to override Lavender's mission-pausing trap.**

 **Two weeks later, the two return to the mission site, finding out that the Kongs have been on DK Isle the whole time alongside a member of Stardust Squad. Before they rejoin, however, they manage to give the power booster to the rest of their quintet, with a shocking surprise from Emerald regarding another Rainbow Angel.**

 **Let's get this underway.**

 **Chapter 5C: Revelations**

 _Lavender's POV_

"Lavender, what exactly was Jet referring to?" Ruby asked me. It was fifty minutes after Jet got done banging Ruby, and i was so stunned afterwards when i realized something en route.

' _OH MY GOD! Even after getting fucked, Ruby STILL walks like a slut perfectly in those ultra-sexy Femme-12 heels!_ ' i thought to myself. Between the two of us, we both were in nothing but our respective collars, stockings, gloves, and padlocked Femme-12 heels.

"Uh, hello? Earth to Lavender." Ruby said, getting my attention. I had been blushing for a good few minutes. "Lavender, you okay there?"

I promptly stunned her by grabbing her and giving her a big kiss.

"Ruby, your submissiveness makes me so hot i can't think straight." i started, a sexy tone to my voice. "You look so hot every time i look at you i feel like i wanna fuck you senseless, the way you walk perfectly like a slut despite being fucked hard even in those uber-hot high heels makes me sooooo turned on, and your hair is always so shiny i dream of running my fingers through it. What i'm trying to say, Ruby, is that if we weren't Rainbow Angels i'd make you my personal submissive slut. Heck, i'd even become your bondage slave just for that."

"Lavender, i'm touched you think of me like that." Ruby stated, blushing intensely. Then she stunned the fuck out of me with a surprise kiss of her own. "Cause the feeling's mutual. Just the thought of you in bondage makes me so wet i can't resist fucking myself, i zone out every time i look at you, and i always lose myself looking at your stunning eyes. If we weren't Rainbow Angels i'd keep you in bondage all the time; i'd even become your submissive slut just so i could do so."

"THAT'S IT! Ruby, i know how to accelerate your cycle to where you can get yourself pregnant right now like you originally planned!"

"OH MY GOD, REALLY?!"

"Yeah. There's only one way to do it, though." i said. Leaning in, my lips met Ruby's as a massive pulse of rainbow energy erupted between us.

When it faded both myself and Ruby had changed in appearance. First off, both of us were now permanently collared - the padlocks were now rendered completely irremovable, as were those on Ruby's heels.

Then again, she NEVER wore anything other than the Femme-12 for shoes (and ALWAYS with those scarlet stockings), whereas i only just recently got mine as the newest - and first to not be a purple-based color - of five hundred plus pairs, not exclusively limited to heels. I decided to attribute my pair as Domino providing the inspiration, for she too wore Femme-12 heels with purple stockings; like Ruby's were now, Domino's Femme-12 heels were locked on permanently, though in her case it's due to her status.

"Hey, Ruby." i said, using my sexy voice.

"Yeah, hon?" she asked in response using her own sexy voice. The way her voice sounded so slutty, plus the name she called me, made me so turned on again i really wanted to bang her right now.

"If the power booster worked as i hope it did, then you'll only need two weeks before we can return to the mission; the power booster should've neutralized the part neither of us accounted for in our respective planning phases."

"Wait, the reason you had Jet fuck me was because of the power booster?"

"Yep, and if it worked correctly it should accelerate your cycle to the point that you'll get the pregnancy you originally wanted from today."

"AWESOME! When we get back to the others of our quintet, we should totally try and give them the booster as well. I especially wanna see Solara in Femme-12 heels and a collar."

"That's the plan. Besides, it was Solara who said you look so like a slut; when you only have your gloves, that hot collar, and those lovely stockings in your sexy Femme-12s it's near impossible to tell you actually aren't one. Hopefully she admits it, 'cause then she'll get the power booster."

"Okay. For now, we wait."

* * *

 _Two weeks later..._

"Hey, Ruby, how're you today?" i asked when i bumped into her.

"I feel like something might be brewing in my tummy." she answered.

"Here, use this." i said, handing her a small box. She proceeded to use it almost immediately, for she was still in the same outfit from two weeks back.

Much to my excitement, soaking my own cunt in the process - and that's when i felt something strange myself.

Good thing i had a second one on hand, which i proceeded to use.

Once i took a look at it about two minutes later i was met by three plus signs.

' _Excellent. Just like Ruby wanted. I'm pregnant._ ' i thought to myself, smirking at the results. Looking up, i looked at Ruby, who was staring at her own. She lifted her gaze to look at me - and then threw herself at me, tears of joy falling down her cheeks.

"OH THANK YOU, LAVENDER! The power booster worked perfectly!"

"Wait, it accelerated your cycle to get you pregnant? Sweet! Now that that's taken care of, let's get to the others."

"Not in our current outfits, though." Ruby stated with a gesture.

I looked down and realized what she was referring to, for neither of us had more than a collar, thigh-high stockings, gloves reaching past the elbows, and padlocked Femme-12 heels each.

"Good point." i said, blushing. Ruby then proceeded to render a red lace bustier and scarlet leather miniskirt visible, covering her intimate areas. Me, i used the same ability (which Ruby had shown me during the two weeks she and i spent at the Rainbow Angel base) to don my own lace bustier (in my namesake color) and a shorter version of the Mai Valentine miniskirt.

"The two of you headed back to the rest of your group?" a female voice asked.

Looking behind me, i noticed the form of Shiori Baxter, but she had this major blush on her face. A blue New York Mets cap worn backwards was on top of her very long purple hair, while her outfit consisted of a denim miniskirt over a pair of white fishnet stockings clad in pink Ellie 8260 stiletto pumps she had locked on, and - to the surprise of both Ruby and myself - Emerald's top. It fit her perfectly too.

"Can you bring me with you?" Now this was a very surprising question.

"Something to do with Emerald?" Ruby asked in response.

"Wait, you mean the Emerald of our quintet or ZJ414E?" i questioned Ruby.

"219E."

"Our Emerald, then. Sure, let's go. We gotta give them a new power booster we picked up two weeks ago anyway. Maybe you can trigger it for Emerald. It's thanks to that power booster that Ruby got the pregnancy she originally intended for; she just recently discovered it."

"Wait, i thought you were nowhere close to getting one." a new female voice spoke. Turning to the source i noticed two new female Rainbow Angels, a redhead with Hollie Brazie's signature hairstyle spliced with her character archetype's own ponytail mixed with it, and a brunette wearing a permanently-padlocked collar among her outfit.

Noticeably, both were wearing miniskirts shorter than mine (which was shorter than Ruby's) and thigh high ballet boots, the redhead in a red pair and the brunette in a black one. Surprisingly, neither had EVER taken their ballet boots off, though only the redhead had visible padlocks keeping her pair on.

"Lavender enabled a power booster that accelerated my cycle to the point where i could get it when i originally wanted." Ruby said, wrapping her arm around me.

"So it's thanks to that power booster that boosted you from a month behind me to three days." the brunette stated.

"How long have you been here?" i asked her.

"Seventeen days." Okay, it's been fourteen days since Ruby and i got the power booster, and that was only three hours after we returned to the base, so that means -

"Wait, so you had Delta 2's Bond trigger." Ruby realized.

"Yeah, i did. The pulse of light from the activation rendered my hot ballet boots irremovable without altering their look. Name's Michelle."

"Ohhhhhh, potentially the same origin as Kordelia and her group, then."

"That group? They're the reason i always DREAMED of joining the Rainbow Angels! Especially when i heard Kordelia had originally stuck to ballet ankle boots before she got her first expansion granting her the ability to wear the Femme-12."

"Yeah, that expansion ended up giving Holly N her take on the Scarlet Dragon's signature combo of platform ballet heels and thigh-high stockings, though in her case the heels are Karo's 0992."

"And her thigh highs?" the redhead asked.

"Brown, just like her GTA Online link Ray's main nickname-slash-gamertag."

"The one he tends to spell backwards, like his GTA Online license plate, right?" Michelle asked.

"That's the one. It's due to those heels that she joined Delta 2's team for the Battlefield 4 match where she, among fourteen other Rainbow Angels, located Delta 6 who just so happened to be on their team, which blew the opponents out of the water. Jasmine was the only member of that team not in platform ballets, as she went with her signature Bloodaxe combo plus a pair of black fishnets ZJ353B inspired her to wear with them. Their team was Jasmine, both Avas, Holly N, and the third RHR Dragon Daenerys Azeat, whose platform ballets are also a Karo model, the 0255, and she has turquoise stockings of the same style as those of both Avas, myself, and Domino, with them."

"Huh, interesting. Then again, Jet DOES mandate that all female Rainbow Angels have at least one pair of high heels, regardless of appearance or height stats, for times when they're 'required', such as sex-related activities. Faye and i both are permanently in our respective thigh high ballet boots, though the inspiration of Faye's weren't thigh high."

"There's a chance they actually were, Michelle; i saw that Rule 34 picture, the girl whose character archetype Faye's part of had pants on in the scene, she could've worn them over the remaining length." ( **A/N: The REAL Rule 34 pic shows it differently, but remember that in my story chronology, several aspects from reality are altered to fit certain story plot elements, especially in certain categories like high heels** )

"Oh, i hope they actually were." Faye stated, stars in her eyes.

"Lavender, Shiori, let's get going." Ruby spoke up. "We got three girls to give a power booster to."

"Right." i responded, before the three of us entered the portal.

* * *

 _Solara's POV_

Sapphire, Emerald, and i were just standing around where Lavender had left two weeks ago when the portal opened and three girls walked out. She had returned, as had Ruby; they had brought Shiori with them.

Emerald's face went a deeper shade of red than Ruby's hair at the sight of Shiori wearing her top. Granted, ZJ414E wore the same top but the insignia on the back was different; ZJ414E had a diamond on her top while the Emerald of our team had the Nintendo 64 logo in that spot. Even more surprising was the fact the top fit Shiori perfectly.

Looking at Ruby and Lavender i noticed both were wearing collars. I could understand Lavender's as being part of a punishment for her threat, but why was Ruby wearing one?

"So, what brings the two of you back early?" Sapphire asked.

"Lavender found a way to restart the mission sooner by removing the issue related to the threat that paused it in the first place." Ruby began.

"It's a special power booster i discovered a few days before the mission originally began." Lavender continued, before flashing what looked like a bridal ring with numerous rubies on it on the ring finger of her gloved right hand; Ruby had one that was basically an amethyst version of it on her own right ring finger.

"That power booster managed to accelerate Ruby's cycle to get her the pregnancy she originally wanted?!" i asked, shocked beyond belief.

"Heck yeah, it did. Turns out if me and Ruby weren't Rainbow Angels, we'd willingly become the other's desired partner just to have our own, which triggered the power booster. Ruby REALLY loves being submissive, whereas i've got a major bondage fetish; may have misworded the revelation of it to Jet and got a Kovelioss Mode anal pounding in response that, since i had already lost my anal virginity, didn't hurt as much as when the same setup took it. By the way, where's the Kongs?"

"Agent Atlas of Stardust Squad's with them at the main Bananaporter array, helping them keep their skills sharp for when we resume." Sapphire answered. That was when, before anyone could react, Shiori planted a deep kiss to Emerald.

On the lips, no less.

"Emmy," Shiori began, her voice tone changing, "the way you can lift several tons with one hand with such a sexy figure excites me to no end, the backwards cap just makes your hair even more beautiful, and seeing you locked in extreme heels makes me so hot i could literally melt at the sight. Because of you i've always worn locked extreme heels and backwards-worn caps, and i have no intention of stopping."

"Oh, Shiori, i'm touched you think of me like that." Emerald said in response, the same tone Shiori used entering her voice. She then gave Shiori a sudden return kiss. "Because i feel the same with you. I can never resist fucking myself while watching your machine double penetrate you, your hair feels so smooth i dream of spending hours running my hands through it, and you look oh so sexy with my top on. Even the way you call me Emmy sounds so perfect, i feel like i can't go on without you in life, immortality or not."

My jaw dropped at that last revelation. Ruby and Lavender, meanwhile, glanced at each other with matching grins, which widened when Emerald and Shiori were consumed by a massive pulse of rainbow light.

Upon the light fading away i noticed Emerald now looked very similar to Ruby and Lavender in terms of three areas in her outfit. Her arms were now clad in a pair of gloves that reached well past her elbows, a padlocked collar was now on her throat, and the heels she originally wore were replaced with a pair of Femme-12s, ankle-straps padlocked closed, over the same stockings Vanilla Meyers wore last time i saw her in her Karo 0992 heels.

Green, in fitting with her color theme as Chunky's link in the Delta Kong 5.

"Emerald, that pulse of rainbow light you and Shiori were consumed by is the sign of the power booster Ruby and i got two weeks ago." Lavender explained. "Those Femme-12 heels you now have on can actually be removed, but the power booster activated an Arsenal Lock-esque effect on you mandating any extreme heels you wear to be locked on."

"Perfect! It even did it so i don't need Jet's help to set it. What about your Femme-12s?"

"Since i own more than 500 other pairs of shoes - not just high heels - mine can be removed, but Ruby's are permanently locked on."

"Xarika did mention she only ever owned Femme-12 heels ever since her creation. Since she still has her stockings, considering she never wore the heels without them and only ever had that particular style and color, i'm guessing the power booster gave both them and the gorgeous heels the same defense level as our bodies." Emerald said.

"You bet it did, Emerald." Ruby stated. "And Solara, would you mind following me for a bit? There's a question in my head i just need to ask, but i feel like it'll be safer if it's just you and me."

"Okay, Ruby." i said. Getting up off the surface i had been sitting on, i followed Ruby to another part of the Frantic Factory area. Once we stopped walking she turned to face me.

"Did you really say i'm the most like a slut of the group?" she asked me, tone changing.

Needless to say, the tone she used triggered an inner struggle in my head.

' _Come on Solara,_ ' one voice said, revealing a lookalike of a recently-sexually-enslaved Ursula with devil horns, ' _this has lie written all over it. She's obviously feeling hurt, confirming it would only make her feel worse._ '

' _Don't listen to her, Solara. Tell her the truth, if she finds out you lied to her she'll likely fall into a depression._ ' another voice countered, from a lookalike of Main Division leader Hollie Brazie in her Super Saiyan Angel form with an angelic halo.

The two voices bantered for ten minutes before i finally decided which one i'd listen to.

"If you got that question from Lavender telling you that, she would be correct. Before she left to return to the base, following a comment from Emerald on how attentive you are, i pointed out how your body is the best of our quintet to pull off a slutty look." i answered, siding with the Hollie lookalike.

Ruby glomped me with a deep kiss that engulfed us in the same rainbow light Emerald and Shiori were consumed by earlier.

A nearby thud surprised the two of us, which turned out to be a now-human Ursula in Femme-12 heels, locked on, over pink stockings the same style as those worn by three of the Delta Kong 5 girls.

Okay, four of them, for looking down i found i was now in a yellow pair of that very style and my own locked-on Femme-12 heels.

Closer inspection revealed my personal insignia on the forefront of her collar. That, and the fact her right arm was at a bizarre angle, combined with the pained expression on her face, indicated she had been given this form via the power booster, and had broken her arm on the hard landing.

Most likely Ruby's reaction was not what she had expected, and she lost the mini-devil form courtesy of the power booster.

Extending my right arm out, i warped her back to my room of the Rainbow Angel base. Inwardly smirking, for i had angled her into falling right on the hardest surface in there broken arm first.

"Don't worry about being stuck in your heels; the padlocks can be removed. Understandable, considering your heels before the power booster had a more modest instep."

"Oh, okay. But why does it feel like my throat's being compressed slightly?" i asked. Moving my hands to investigate, i felt something was there that hadn't been before.

' _Did that power booster REALLY give me a collar?_ ' i thought.

"It did the same thing to Emerald when she and Shiori activated their power booster." Ruby stated. Yup, forgot she has Psychic powers. "And that, unlike the heels, can NEVER be removed."

"Is Emerald's the same?" i asked, hoping she wouldn't give me the answer i was afraid of.

"Yes, as is Sapphire's when Anise gets done with her."

"Wait, Sapphire hasn't gotten the power booster yet." i noted.

Two seconds later another massive pulse of rainbow light erupted from around the nearby corner.

"She has now." Ruby stated, before she and i returned to where the other three were. Sure enough, Sapphire now had practically the same look as the rest of us, sans the obviously different colors.

Like Ruby had forewarned, a padlocked collar was around Sapphire's throat. She was also wearing very long gloves in her Kong color, and teal stockings of Ava's signature style clad in her own padlocked Femme-12 platform ballet heels.

"Sapphire," Ruby began, "your Femme-12 heels can be removed. Especially since you started the mission in stiletto sandals. Emmy's collection of extreme heels and the modest instep of Solara's starting heels are what allows them to take their own pairs off, as with Lavender's VERY large shoe collection; the fact Lavender HAS that big a collection is why i gave you three the option to decide whether the Femme-12s you now have on can be removed. Since i only ever wore Femme-12s, and ALWAYS with the stockings, i had my pair's padlocks become forever locked."

"Won't it feel weird sleeping with those sexy heels on?" Sapphire asked.

"Actually, Sapphire, now that i can never take them off i no longer have to worry about the possibility of NOT wearing them when sleeping." I raised my eyebrow at this. "Solara, i've ALWAYS slept with my sexy heels on; there's no telling when you'll suddenly be awoken by Jet fucking you senseless in the middle of the night. It's always a possibility, especially with the Bond's size, and since high heels are mandatory when getting fucked by Jet i keep mine on every night as a precaution." Okay, she must've noticed the raised eyebrow if she revealed that; i had no idea Jet has a tendency to phase into a female Rainbow Angel's room during the night and disrupt her sleep by fucking her.

' _You're not fooling me, Solara, i KNOW you've been wanting Jet to fuck you like that for years._ ' DAMNIT RUBY!

"Jet got me twice before the power booster that same way when i was having thoughts about fucking Ruby." Lavender spoke up.

When the fuck did she tap into my mind the way Ruby did?!

"Damn, Solara, you're the only one of us who hasn't woken up during the night to Jet fucking you." Emerald said.

Okay, i'm calling shenanigans here.

"I might've transmitted that mental communication to all three of them." Ruby (who appeared to be blushing again) stated shyly.

"You got me Ruby. The thought of getting fucked so late from that far outta left field is my most intense fuck fantasy, but i don't know why it's never happened yet." i admitted.

Sapphire's phone suddenly buzzed. Lavender's too, apparantly, though i only heard Sapphire's. Then again, Lavender probably left her phone set on vibrate, which may explain why i only heard Sapphire's.

"Man, Solara, you just went further into the inappropriate than Lavender and i did earlier, and yet you told us off for our blunders." a grinning Sapphire stated.

"OKAY, WHO HAD AN OPEN COMM LOG WITH ATLAS?!"

"That might've been me." Emerald admitted. "And i MIGHT have told him to have speaker mode on for it."

"And besides," the voice of Main Division Agent Jack Atlas (one of Akiza's buddies) spoke up over Emerald's communicator, hinting she still had the comm log open, "Jet knows of the fantasy and tried more than three hundred times to fulfill it, only to notice you lacked the one requirement for it."

"Jack," i said into my communicator, having opened a comm log on mine so Emerald could close hers, "do you have any suggestions on how i can get it fulfilled finally?"

"Do what Ruby's been doing her entire life, and sleep with your heels on. Hosiery is optional in your case, though every girl Jet put through your fantasy who had the ability to go either with or without always went with it, and the chosen hosiery was always thigh-high. Except that one time he caught Anastasia in Hikari's boots with her usual tights on eleven years ago; no idea HOW he managed to knock Anastasia up without lowering her tights, and no she didn't tear a hole to make it easier, the tights she had on that time were indestructible."

"That's not even the first time Jet's knocked up Anastasia through her tights; that's how he got her Bond activated way back in 2035." Ruby revealed. "Then again, in the process he had to do the same with Roxxi Townsend - and no she's not truly related to Rochelle despite the similar appearance - before he could officially add Anastasia to the Rainbow Angels."

"I understand the part about Roxxi not being truly related to Rochelle; i mean, we all look similar to Anise and it's due to the Bond that we're related to her." Emerald pointed out.

"True." i said.

"That time Anastasia went with the combo of her tights and Hikari's peep-toe thigh boots on purpose just for that. I mean, seriously, she must've wanted a middle-of-the-night spontaneous fuck from Jet through her tights that knocked her up, and traded peep-toe boots with Hikari to ensure it."

"Oh, right, her own signature peep-toe boots are only knee-high." Sapphire spoke up, realizing what Ruby was referring to. "Shocking revelation, that was; i originally thought peep-toe heels were limited solely to pumps."

"Are you fucking serious Sapphire?! Sure, we don't look it due to the eternal youth, but Anastasia's gotta be twice your age at least!"

"Well, every time i encountered her Anastasia was always in peep-toe pumps, i thought they were what she was solely limited to."

"ZJ55J has that limitation, Sapphire, Anastasia can go with either pumps or boots as long as they're peep-toe. Heck, her signature peep-toe knee boots were her very first pair of heels. Like us, she's a custom duplicate of Anise, but her original outfit, hair color scheme, and first name were all set by Jet's cousin as a result of a bet between her and Anise that Jade won. Originally meant to be an alias, but in trying to deter a rival Anastasia faced in the dimension Jade sent her to she was forced to activate the Duplicate Download Effect Anise previously used in CLK Rockport." Emerald explained to Sapphire. Ruby, for some reason, had this wide grin on her face. For now i don't know why.

"Ruby, what exactly are you grinning about?" i asked.

"I just came up with this HILARIOUS joke." she answered. "How come it takes more than one Kong to change a light bulb?"

"I dunno, why?"

"Because they're so unfamiliar with it."

Everyone busted out laughing at that, Sapphire especially. It was true, though, as the Kongs lived in a jungle-like setting, they didn't need electricity. In fact, the only thing electric-related was DK's radio, but i assumed it ran on something else.

' _The joke was just a cover for the REAL reason, but i went through with the joke in case Sapphire asked, she doesn't need to know the real reason yet. I had a comm log open with Omega when Sapphire revealed her thought regarding peep-toe heels only being pumps despite Anastasia and Hikari's signature peep-toe heels both being boots._ ' Ruby Psychically told me.

"Hey Sapphire, why don't you go and collect the Kongs so we can get this mission restarted?" Emerald asked. I glanced at Ruby, who gave me a look indicating Emerald had also received the Psychic communication. Sapphire then left; once she was gone Omega suddenly appeared outta nowhere.

"So, Solara, Jack told me you were talking about intimate activity with the Kongs listening." he said to me right off the bat.

"I did NOT tell him to record the conversation!" Emerald defensively yelled in response.

"Record what conversation?" Sapphire asked as she returned, Kongs right behind her. Lavender, giggling, pointed at me. "Oh, right, Solara's little intimate fantasy."

"Jack told me he recorded the conversation 'cause you know how Akiza is whenever one of her homeworld teammates is hiding something. Remember what happened last time Crow attempted hiding something from her?"

"Seriously, Crow should NOT have eaten that cupcake she wanted; he's lucky he has the same infinite defense we have, 'cause without it Akiza would've killed him in two seconds. AND she was in her normal state."

"Oh, and Ruby, did you get that joke from SpongeBob? It sounds rather similar to a joke from one of its episodes."

"Well, the Kongs DO live in a jungle, they probably know next to nothing about electricity - and i'm not counting Cranky since he needs it in his lab, nor Candy who partly assisted in crafting Diddy's instrument."

"Speaking of which, how the heck did you get a variant of it Ruby?" i asked; only i knew she had been given it for i was the only other member of the quintet who had linked with their Kong at that time.

"Candy's a bit of a Star Hawx fan." DK answered. "Also, she deduced the links by your color themes, and since Jet's one of the group's lead guitarists under the normal alignment, that's what led to Ruby getting her own version of Diddy's instrument."

"Huh. Didn't know that." Emerald said.

"Guys, there's a Troff 'n' Scoff Portal nearby; let's go in there 'cause i have a feeling i know which way this conversation's about to go." Diddy spoke up; within thirty seconds the five Kongs had entered the portal.

"So," Omega spoke up once the Kongs were through the portal, "how many of you permanently locked their heels on?" Only Ruby raised her hand. "I had a feeling you would, Ruby, you've only ever worn those heels. You're not even the first to render the Femme-12 permanently irremovable."

"I'm the first to do so with padlocked ankle-straps, though, Hollie Nightshade managed to do the same with her Femme-12 heels the same way Michelle did with her thigh high ballet boots." Ruby noted.

"Michelle told me she wanted that effect activated, and when i mentioned Miss Nightshade had it deployed on her own heels she wanted it even more. No idea how she was able to chain it to her collar, though."

Speaking of which, why the heck is Ruby wearing one?" Sapphire asked. "I can understand Lavender's as being part of a punishment for her threat."

"You see," Ruby began, blushing like crazy once more, "ever since the last time a little over three and a half years ago - during my last pregnancy more specifically - when i wore it while being the submissive to another female Rainbow Angel i realized i was so submissive i wanted to wear one all the time. Submission just turns me on so much."

"So that's why you never wore a choker." Emerald said. "What about Lavender? I have a feeling her collar isn't solely due to her threat two weeks ago.

"You have no idea how much i love the helpless feeling caused by being in bondage. Omega, you're lucky i spent the last two weeks at the base, that anal pounding you gave me almost cost me the energy i had previously recovered during Ruby's gambit."

"You enjoyed it, though."

"Partly 'cause this time i wasn't a virgin when you pulled it off."

"Kovelioss Mode?" i asked, feeling like i knew what Lavender was talking about.

"Her revelation of her major bondage fetish came out wrong and Omega took advantage." Ruby answered.

"LAVENDER!" Emerald yelled out, shocked. "That's the seventh time THIS MONTH you've done that! First of THAT nature, though."

"Dang, Lavender, you almost always find some way to have something you say come out wrong around Omega." Ruby flirtingly teased.

"Is your collar part of the whole bondage thing?" Sapphire hesitantly asked.

"Yeah it is. In fact, when Ruby and i activated that power booster, we both rendered them permanent. Didn't do that with our heels, though, which is why you three got to choose whether your pairs were permanently locked on like Ruby's are or not like mine."

"Wait, if both of you chose to permanently render those collars locked on, that explains what Ruby said when i asked about mine." i said, remembering my conversation with Ruby just before Sapphire got the power booster but after i got mine.

"Speaking of that, Solara," Omega started (forgot he has Psychic abilities too; third time i've forgotten that sort of thing), "before i left the base i heard a thud in your room. You wanna know what i found in there?"

"She tried making me lie to Ruby before i got the power booster; when it activated she was turned human."

"How do you explain her right arm being the first thing to hit that tool box you keep in your room?"

"You warped her THERE, Solara?! Broken arm first, even?!" Ruby exclaimed, shocked.

"Aren't there any healers at the base?" i asked, hoping for a way out of this.

"They all got a five-month mission they embarked on last Tuesday to hone their skills." Omega answered.

My face fell at this; while Ruby and Lavender were at the base i spent the past two weeks here. As such i had no idea about the mission until now.

"Solara, since your heels are locked on right now i'll keep your pair's keys until after i fulfill your fantasy." At the mention of this my face went crimson in embarrassment.

"She's the one who revealed it to Jack, i only had the open comm log she said it on." Emerald stated, arms raised defensively.

"You know something? I think i'll make all four of you finish this mission locked in your heels like Ruby's permanently are." My jaw dropped.

"One problem, though." Sapphire stated.

"Problem? It isn't a problem with that exception i'm giving them. Knowing Lavender the way i do she'll most likely go through with that threat anyway, so she and Ruby will be allowed to finish this mission pregnant."

"Oh, so you anticipated my question, then."

"Yeah. I also know about your thoughts regarding peep-toe heels."

"That joke was a cover, wasn't it?" Sapphire asked Ruby, glare levied at her.

"Oughta explain why it sounded so similar to one from that SpongeBob episode." Omega stated. Lavender suddenly got a wicked grin.

"You ARE gonna go through with it when we're done?!" i asked Lavender, noticing her grin.

"I have to, i don't want my ass destroyed again. At least by me and Ruby finishing this mission pregnant, that gets rid of the most important issue with it."

"True."

"Any ideas on how we're gonna speed this up?" Emerald asked.

"Yeah. Once you obtain everything from this level, Ruby and Diddy will go to Crystal Caves, Solara takes DK to Fungi Forest, while the other three go to Jungle Japes. Once done there, Sapphire and Lanky will wait outside the Gloomy Galleon loby, Lavender and Emerald go to Angry Aztec so Tiny can get that last Golden Banana of hers with the Banana Fairy she left it behind first time through for, Solara enters Crystal Caves while Ruby goes for Creepy Castle." Omega explained before handing Ruby something that, when it lit up, revealed the full Golden Banana total of 67. "Ruby, that device is a special Golden Banana counter; with this, you don't need the others near you to gain entry to Crystal Caves or Creepy Castle. And since you entering Crystal Caves enables the availability of the final three specific Kong potions, when Sapphire reaches Fungi Forest Lanky won't need to worry about leaving that level short one Golden Banana like he did in Gloomy Galleon."

"We needed Chunky to open the gate to where his Kasplat is, but we weren't at that part of the gambit yet!" Sapphire defensively exclaimed.

"And you didn't tell me about that ki emulator trick 'till i was already in Fungi Forest!" Ruby added.

"Did it work?" Omega asked.

"Sure did."

"Oh, phew. The reason i didn't tell you while you were in Gloomy Galleon was 'cause i didn't think it would work."

"Okay. What do Lavender and Emerald do after they finish in Angry Aztec?"

"Both go to Gloomy Galleon's lobby, but Lavender's only there 'cause Chunky opens a path to the Golden Banana for Tiny in there. Once she gets it she's to go to Fungi Forest. Since Sapphire only needs the blueprint from Gloomy Galleon she'll grab that and then leave immediately. But before she enters Fungi Forest, she's to get that Golden Banana in K. Lumsy's prison; hopefully since she needs to activate that switch in Jungle Japes to get to the Golden Banana in front of the cannon on the same cliff level as Funky's she'll get Lanky's last potion, which should help him get to that particular Golden Banana. Tiny and Chunky will both get theirs as well even though Chunky's Kong Switch isn't actually in the same area as the lab in question. 7 Coins each, those potions."

"Huh. Interesting." Lavender said. A flash of light erupted, as Omega and Shiori both vanished.

"Let's do this!" i yelled in excitement, totally unaware of what was waiting once the mission was done.


End file.
